


cangaço

by masmanuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: Nascido numa época em que a seca acometia o sertão brasileiro, Chanyeol acompanhara – desde sua infância – o crescimento do Cangaço no Nordeste banhado em sol; ao contrário de Baekhyun que, vindo de família nobre, tivera a grande infelicidade de ser pego por um dos tantos bandos de cangaceiros existentes naquela região específica do país, os quais pretendiam usá-lo para um propósito: conseguirem dinheiro com o resgate, o qual pediriam para, em troca, devolverem o filho mais novo da família.Vindos de mundos tão distintos, com perspectivas futuras tão similares quanto água e vinho, e os nervos à flor da pele por conta de tantas situações vivenciadas. Cangaceiro jamais sentiria qualquer afeto por um burguês, e vice versa.Ou estariam eles enganados?





	1. prelúdio

**Author's Note:**

> essa história foi inteira escrita em 2013, enquanto eu estava no ensino médio. não foi re-revisada antes de ser passada pra cá.

_Cangaço- Foi uma luta revolucionária que contou com a participação do governo nordestino como principal financiador. O cangaço se caracterizou por ter como principal líder Lampião (Virgulino Ferreira da Silva), ex coronel da guarda nacional. Os cangaceiros eram homens que vagavam pelas cidades em busca de justiça e vingança pela falta de emprego, alimento e cidadania causando o desordenamento da rotina dos camponeses. O termo cangaço vem da palavra canga (peça de madeira usada para prender junta de bois a carro ou arado; jugo)._

# ~

### Prelúdio

#### 27 de Novembro de 1918

##### Feira de Santana- Bahia

O alvorecer despontava sob o céu azulado do nordeste brasileiro por volta das três horas de uma madrugada abafada, explicitando que mais um dia se iniciaria seco, agonizante, para o desespero do povo interiorano.

Um rapaz de nome Pedro – e já não tão jovem – ressonava num pequeno cômodo daquilo que se atrevera a chamar por ‘casa’, quando gritos irromperam na escuridão, assustando-o; fazendo-o levantar-se, sobressaltado, postando-se a correr em direção ao choro sôfrego, o qual tomara o lugar dos gritos de outrora.

Ao pôr os pés porta afora, pudera ver uma jovem caída; mãos sobre o ventre saliente, protegendo-o, no rosto ia uma expressão aterrorizada, e aquilo fizera seu coração bombear seu sangue numa velocidade tão grande, que chegara a pensar que o mesmo pararia.

“Me ajude, moço... Não deixe meu filho morrer, por favor...” A doce voz da jovem lhe chegara aos ouvidos, e fora o suficiente para fazê-lo compadecer-se. Embebido em pena e pesar por aquela jovem acometida em sofrimento, tomou-a em seus braços, levando-a até sua ‘casa’, onde julgava ser mais seguro que aquele chão duro e ressequido.

Com cuidado, repousara a jovem naquilo que se atrevia a chamar por cama – um amontoado de madeiras e alguns retalhos que reunira, tentando deixar o menos desconfortável possível. A mulher ainda chorava e tentava proteger sua barriga saliente, evidenciando uma gravidez que só fizera um desespero quase palpável nascer no interior do rapaz.

Por Deuses! Como poderia cuidar daquela mulher, naquelas condições? Ao menos sabia o que fazer – e como fazer!

Ao fitar, curioso, o rosto choroso alheio, pudera notar as feições um tanto estranhas: olhos negros e repuxados nos cantos, lábios pouco cheios e rosados; pele exacerbadamente pálida e aqueles fios negros a lhe cobrirem os ombros e parte do rosto. Apesar do evidente sofrimento, era realmente uma bela mulher, o rapaz de tez amorenada e traços ocidentais não pudera deixar de reparar nisto.

Porém, um grito de dor lhe irrompera os devaneios, alertando-o. Precisava ajuda-la, de alguma forma. Munindo-se de coragem, tentara arrancar alguma informação da jovem para que pudesse fazer algo, ou – pelo menos – saber de onde viera, para onde iria... Mas apenas ganhava gemidos e gritos de dor seguidos pelas palavras sôfregas de uma mãe em trabalho de parto:

“Meu filho... Está nascendo, me ajude, não o deixe morrer, por favor...” A mulher implorava aos gritos, a respiração falhando, volta e meia engasgando com a própria saliva e tossindo, tentando aliviar o incômodo. “Esta criança é tudo o que tenho, por favor... Por favor...” E as súplicas foram interrompidas por mais um grito, este tão agudo que o rapaz chegara a pensar que ficaria surdo.

Não soubera direito o que fazer, mas tentara. As mãos apoiadas nos joelhos flexionados e separados da mulher, enquanto o vestido sujo de terra da mesma se encontrava suspenso até a altura dos quadris; incentivos para que a jovem fizesse força e agüentasse firme se desprendiam dos lábios fartos do nordestino, o qual também tentava acalmar a si mesmo.

A mulher se contorcia, gritava, fazia força enquanto apertava as pálpebras e as mãos, fechadas em punhos, até que o sopro de vida que carregava dentro de si começara a – finalmente – sair mundo afora – mesmo que para um mundo tão cruel.

Sentira as forças esvaírem quando um choro infantil substituíra o próprio, e quisera – mais que tudo – sentir sua pequena criança nos braços. Viu o rapaz segurar o pequeno – que descobrira ser um menino – por entre seus braços, envolto num retalho pouco sujo, e sentiu um sorriso terno se formar em seus lábios e lágrimas transbordarem dos olhos.

“Meu pequeno... Meu bebê, meu precioso filho!” A jovem era só amores para com o bebê que era depositado em seu colo, o sentimento materno os envolvendo esmagadoramente, fazendo-a sorrir enquanto ainda chorava.

“Como vai nomear a criança, ‘dona’?” Perguntara o jovem; pele orvalhada em suor, roupas sujas com o sangue – que antes envolvia a criança em questão.

“Vai se chamar como o pai: Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.” E, como num milagre, o céu começara a chorar lá fora.

Há meses longínquos que uma gota sequer não caía, mas, naquele instante... Uma chuva quase torrencial lavava o chão ressecado do Nordeste; e o jovem moreno soubera que, naquele dia, um milagre havia acontecido; um milagre chamado Park Chanyeol.


	2. um

### Capítulo 1- A Mão Armada

#### Dezembro, 1937

##### Feira de Santana- Bahia

O sol brilhava incessantemente, seus raios – ao se chocarem com o chão ressecado do sertão – faziam os interioranos terem de semicerrarem os olhos, caso quisessem enxergar sem toda aquela claridade incômoda.

Exatos dezenove anos se passaram desde que certa jovem de feições orientais adentrara a vida de um nordestino sem ao menos pedir permissão; e a partir daquela noite, o rapaz decidira que cuidaria daquela mulher, tomando-a como sua esposa e à criança como seu filho, mesmo que não o fossem verdadeiramente.

Mas, oras! Ele os havia ajudado, cuidara de ambos até que a mulher tivesse forças para manter-se de pé, então por que não poderiam viver juntos, uma vez que até mesmo já sabia do passado – ou parte dele – que cercava a doce morena de lábios rosados?

Chamava-se Yujin, era de descendência oriental – como as feições denunciavam – mas fora refugiar-se no Brasil, ainda pequena, com seus pais, pois julgavam encontrar mais facilidades naquelas terras tão ensolaradas, uma vez que eram de uma família humilde. Ledo engano. Seus pais vieram a falecer durante uma revolução que gerara um conflito direto entre revoltosos e polícia armada.

Seus pais lutaram, até os últimos segundos e suspiros de suas existências, mas a deixaram para trás, mesmo que contra suas vontades. Virara-se sozinha, como pôde, arranjando-se onde desse para dormir, até encontrar um emprego num pequeno bar e, finalmente, se instalar numa pensão um tanto suja, mas segura.

Nos anos de sua juventude conhecera um jovem coreano, influente no país por ser filho de donos de terras importantes, e viera a se apaixonar perdidamente; entregara-se, achando que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos. Mais um ledo engano. O resultado fora sua gravidez, sua pequena criança, que cuidara com tanto carinho quanto conseguira, juntamente ao nordestino de nome Pedro; e naqueles tempos o rapaz já havia crescido, ficara maior que ambos os pais. Tinha os lábios pouco cheios e olhos expressivos da mãe, mas os cabelos pouco claros e sorriso cálido do pai. Chanyeol fazia sua mãe lembrar-se de seu progenitor, mas a mulher ao menos culpava o amado de outrora – não mais.

Acostumara-se àquela vida monótona – acostumara-se até mesmo à solidão, uma vez que Pedro havia falecido no ano anterior, vítima de bala perdida em mais uma revolução pelo sertão nordestino. Jamais sofrera tanto como quando recebeu a trágica notícia de que havia perdido o homem que mais amara em vida; pôs-se de luto e chorara por noites a fio, escondida do rapaz a quem a chamava por mãe.

Não queria que seu filho a visse sofrer, mal sabendo que o mesmo ouvia seus soluços sôfregos noite afora, recostado à porta do quarto que antes dividia com seu amado Pedro.

# ~

Chanyeol havia se tornado um rapaz vigoroso, não tinha medo de trabalho pesado e, de certa forma, idolatrava coisas que sua mãe julgava serem perigosas; como o Cangaço, por exemplo. Durante sua infância acompanhara o crescimento daquele movimento – por alguns, julgado como “desculpa para bandidagem”, enquanto outros viam como ato de heroísmo – e passara a cogitar a idéia de juntar-se àqueles que, durante dias e noites, apelidara por Heróis do Sertão.

E eles realmente eram como salvadores para o rapaz alto de olhar expressivo. Por não ter boas oportunidades, não aprendera a ler, mas sempre que tinha chance, pedia a algum velho conhecido – que tivesse o dom de unir as letras, formando palavras, que desprendiam dos lábios morenos – para ler as notícias semanais em algum jornal surrado sobre os destemidos homens do sertão.

Num daqueles dias ensolarados em que o rapaz se dispusera a ir a uma pequena venda, comprar mantimentos solicitados por sua mãe, e pedira ao dono do estabelecimento para que lesse as ultimas notícias para si, ah... Lampião, mais uma vez fazia algo que virava notícia. Aquele era o Rei do Cangaço, o seu herói, seu Rei; Chanyeol ansiava, algum dia, ser como aquele homem: tão valente, forte e temido quanto, ou até mais.

Porém esquecera-se de tudo e todos a sua volta quando uma voz pouco conhecida chamara por seu nome. Oras como alguém que vira poucas vezes lembrava-se de sua existência? Malmente se falavam, e, ainda assim, ali estava o rapaz pouco mais moreno que ele próprio, lábios fartos e olhos repuxados nos cantos – assim como os seus –, mas não era um sorriso cálido que tomava sua boca, mas sim gritos desesperados, chamados por seu nome.

E Chanyeol o atendeu, o coração parecendo querer fugir ao peito, o sangue correndo numa velocidade exacerbada por entre as veias; seguia ao outro rapaz – que ao menos lembrava o nome – até que chegaram a sua casa. O desespero o abateu ao ponto de levá-lo de joelhos ao chão, próximo àquela a quem devia sua vida; as lágrimas se agrupando nos cantos dos olhos que transbordavam um medo jamais antes sentido, os lábios quase tão ressecados quanto o chão do sertão nordestino, e ao menos soubera o que fazer.

Ajoelhado permaneceu, corpo encurvado sobre o da mulher que lhe dera a vida, o corpo desta jazido inerte, olhos desfalecidos, sangue escorrendo do local onde uma faca havia perfurado, a mesma depositada na mão direita da oriental.

Chanyeol finalmente entendera, sua mãe havia ido embora deste mundo por vontade própria.

Os pensamentos nublaram, gritos incontidos se desprendiam do fundo da garganta do jovem desesperado enquanto este tentava – inutilmente – reanimar o corpo já sem vivacidade de sua genitora. Mal se dera conta quando um bando de rapazes se aproximou; chapéus em mãos, evidenciando o respeito pelo sofrimento alheio, expressões sofridas nos rostos morenos, alguns rosados, incluindo o próprio rapaz que chamara por Chanyeol, levando-o até a cena deplorável que ele mesmo presenciava – e, naquele momento, também fazia parte.

\- Ei... Não é berrando jeito maluco que cê vai conseguir trazer vida pra moça, não. Aliás, nada vai fazer isso, não tem como. – Chanyeol voltara os olhos para o jovem que se ajoelhava próximo de si, o mesmo que o levara até ali. – Meu nome é Jongin, Kim Jongin. Não sei se você me conhece, acho que não... Nos vimos algumas vezes, antes de... Bom, antes de eu mudar de vida. – Riu fraco, sem muito humor. – Cê bem que podia vir com a gente, né? A não ser que tu tenha algo importante nessa vida, além dessa mulher daí.

\- O que houve com ela? Como vocês a acharam, e como cê sabe meu nome? – Inquiriu num fio de voz, voltando a fitar o rosto sem vida da mulher de cabelos negros, sua mãe. – Quem são vocês?

\- Ah, eu vi um moço falando com ela, sabe? Parecia que tava era cobrando alguma coisa, daí eles brigaram e eu fiquei aqui, observando. E até que tava tudo bem calmo, até tua mãe sair com essa faca nas mãos e enfiar no próprio peito. Como eu te conhecia, e sabia que cê gostava de pedir ao seu Manuel pra ler as notícias do jornal, pensei em te contar da tua mãe. – Contara-lhe o não tão desconhecido, tão rapidamente que seus olhos piscaram manualmente, como se o fizesse entender melhor. – Ah sim, eu era teu vizinho, morava há uns bons metros daqui. – Sorriu contido, estendendo a mão e amparando o outro. – A gente faz parte de um bando de Cangaceiro. É coisa recente, sabe? Mas, se cê não tiver coisa importante daqui pra frente...

\- Tudo bem. – Chanyeol concordou, quase que de imediato, um ódio incontido crescendo nos olhos amendoados. – Eu vou caçar esse filho de uma égua que fez minha mãe fazer isso com ela, e juro que arranco as tripas do infeliz com minhas próprias mãos, ou não me chamo Park Chanyeol.

Jongin sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do outro, mesmo que sentisse certo medo pelo futuro incerto de ambos. Mas Chanyeol não partiria sem ao menos dar à mãe um enterro digno – mesmo que este não fosse como ele mesmo esperava ser. Uma vala mal feita fora o destino do corpo que lhe carregara por nove meses, há exatos dezenove anos; enrolaram-na em tecidos não muito velhos – os novos companheiros do rapaz de orbes amendoados, o fez, já que ele não conseguia olhar para aquela cena deplorável sem sentir os olhos arderem em choro contido.

E, após três dias de sofrimento por parte da mais nova aquisição do bando, este partiu, deixando para trás rastros de pesar e as faíscas do ódio que crescia dentro do peito de Chanyeol.

#### Março, 1938

##### Arredores de Aracajú- Sergipe

Três meses se passaram, e Chanyeol se acostumara à vida – perigosa – dentro do Cangaço. Ainda ansiava por descobrir o causador da morte daquela a quem devia tudo, mas já não tocava tanto no assunto, uma vez que tinha outros problemas por serem resolvidos dentro do bando.

Descobrira que Kai – como muitos chamavam Jongin – também tinha descendências asiáticas; sua mãe fora uma nordestina valente, enquanto seu pai era um coreano (que o próprio Jongin julgava ser um canalha) que havia enganado sua mãe, a tomado como um marido toma sua esposa, e, após saciar-se, a abandonara com uma criança por criar.

Chanyeol, de certa forma, havia se identificado com o rapaz e, com o passar do tempo, ambos se tornaram tão próximos, que era como se fossem irmãos, amigos de longuíssima data; tanto que um dava bronca no outro quando um dos dois fazia algo errado durante uma das tantas missões que lhes eram designadas pelo chefe.

Naquele dia em específico, todos foram chamados à tenda principal, para uma reunião urgente. O sol deixava ressequido tanto o chão quanto as bocas sedentas por água limpa e gelada – coisa que muitos não tinham privilégio de desfrutar –, o chão já se encontrava rachado por conta dos tantos dias sem uma gota sequer de chuva.

O povo se desesperava mais a cada dia, os rios secavam mais rapidamente que o esperado, a necessidade de água limpa aumentava, assim como o pesar dentro do coração de Chanyeol. Uma das coisas que descobrira ao longo do tempo, era que seus novos companheiros se importavam com seus semelhantes, por isso formaram aquele bando: para pegarem sem devolução dos que tinham muito, e distribuir entre os que nada tinham.

Era uma troca justa, não?

A princípio se perguntara qual o motivo para ele mesmo os seguir, por que alguém quereria uma vida perigosa como aquela, quando poderia ter um trabalho digno – mesmo que ganhando tão pouco – e desfalecer como uma pessoa normal?

Talvez a resposta fosse que Chanyeol jamais quisera ser normal ou comum; queria ter algo que o diferenciasse dos demais, que o destacasse em meio a uma multidão de cópias baratas de milhares de outras pessoas. E, ali, encontrara seu lugar, seu objetivo de vida: o rumo daquele bando seria o mesmo que o seu, os seguiria até sua morte – ou até que precisasse tirar a vida de alguém.

Então quando as palavras certeiras deixaram os lábios morenos e cheios do tão aclamado chefe do bando, dando-lhes a ordem necessária para que agissem, percebera que não haveria mais volta, que seu destino estava traçado e algo muito maior o aguardava em um futuro que não tardaria a vir.

#### Interior Aracajuano

O pequeno riacho jazido aos fundos da grande fazenda servia de acalento à sede exacerbada instalada no interior de cada cavalo ali presente, dois destes antes ocupados demais em carregar dois rapazes, ambos os herdeiros futuros daquelas terras.

O rapaz mais novo – porém mais alto – narrava sua ultima aventura pelo centro da capital Sergipana ao mais baixo, este o ouvindo atenciosamente; ora esboçando um sorriso de canto de lábios finos e rosados, ora o julgando com o olhar. Sehun se encontrava ciente de que o mais velho não aprovava grande maioria de suas ações, mas já não se importava mais com este fato.

\- Você tinha que ver como ele me olhava! Mais parecia me devorar com o olhar, fora a coisa mais linda em que pus os olhos, em vida! – Contava, animado. – Seus lábios eram tão belos, bem desenhados e fartos... As mãos fortes o suficiente para—

\- Sehun, por que ainda insiste em narrar cada detalhe dispensável aos meus ouvidos? Sabes que isso não é uma coisa sensata, certo? Que, caso alguém descubra, estará em maus lençóis?! – Tentava alertar ao rapaz de fios longos e negros, o qual lhe sorrira docemente ante sua preocupação.

\- Eu sei Baek. Mas, se me deixasse mostrar o que está perdendo... Vamos hoje à noite até o centro, por favor! Prometo-lhe que não irá se arrepender em me seguir pelo menos por hoje. Baekhyun... Você precisa respirar ar puro, sabe? Está tão preso nessa fazenda, que daqui a pouco irão confundi-lo com um dos cavalos. – Riu-se da expressão indignada, a qual adornara as feições do outro rapaz.

\- Não passo tanto tempo assim por aqui. Mas, já que insiste tanto, irei contigo, Sehun. Porém terá que me prometer que não voltaremos tarde; meu pai enlouqueceria caso eu não honrasse meus compromissos para amanhã. Além do mais... No próximo alvorecer conhecerei, finalmente, minha prometida. – Os pequenos olhos do mais novo se fecharam como duas fendas escurecidas quando os lábios se partiram numa gargalhada diante da preocupação desnecessária do filho mais novo dos Byun. – Do que está rindo?

\- De você. És mesmo um tolo, Baekhyun. Enquanto muitos estão preocupados em se divertirem tanto quanto conseguirem até que este maldito dia de matrimônio chegue, você está aí, todo sorrisos e preocupação sobre se atrasar para encontrar sua moça prometida. – Riu-se contido, mão direita repousada no ombro alheio, roubando-lhe a atenção. – Respire fundo, vamos lá. Qual foi a ultima vez que fez algo sem se preocupar com conseqüências?

\- Tenho quase 20 anos de idade, não posso me dar ao luxo de não me preocupar com conseqüências. Sorte tem você, que ainda está na flor da juventude, pode fazer o que bem quiser e não irão tentar te privar. Eu não posso simplesmente esquecer minhas obrigações, eu—

\- Chega disso, não estou aqui para sermões. Na verdade eu queria lhe contar mais sobre o rapaz que conheci, mas já que não quer escutar... Quem sabe, eu possa lhe mostrar algo! – Disse, sentando-se de frente ao outro rapaz, segurando suas mãos. – Feche os olhos. – Pediu, sendo obedecido.

Baekhyun atendera ao pedido um tanto incomum do primo, não maliciando suas ações seguintes. Sentira algo tépido se colar aos próprios lábios, semicerrando os olhos para fitar – tão próximo, que quase o fizera engasgar com a própria saliva, tamanho susto – os olhos igualmente semicerrados do mais novo; os lábios prensados nos seus, mãos cálidas repousadas em seus ombros e aquela língua rosada lhe acariciando a boca, pedindo permissão para invadi-la. Tentara se afastar, porém uma mão em sua nuca o havia impedido de realizar qualquer ação. Um resfolegar o fizera entreabrir os lábios, e fora a deixa para o outro rapaz invadi-la.

E assim, seu primeiro beijo – de verdade – fora roubado por aquele jovem inconsequente, a quem chamava por primo. Sehun não pensava em um ‘depois’, apenas em colar sua boca à alheia, acariciar a língua com a sua, roubando o sabor adocicado do primo mais velho, juntando ao seu.

Mas Baekhyun, finalmente, parecera recobrar a consciência, empurrando Sehun para longe, levantando-se do chão enlameado, onde permanecia sentado, correndo tanto quanto suas pernas lhe permitiam. Ignorando os chamados por seu nome, tomou o cavalo que o levara até ali pelas rédeas, montando à cela do mesmo, cavalgando para o mais distante possível.

Os pensamentos anuviados, sabor do beijo roubado, o qual fora trocado anteriormente com o primo, ainda presente em seu paladar. Quando se dera conta, já se encontrava numa floresta nas redondezas da fazenda pertencente aos seus pais, então decidira voltar.

Mas seu plano fora impedido de ser posto em prática por um rapaz montado num cavalo, este havia surgido ao seu lado, seguido por mais três outros homens, igualmente montados em cavalos – alguns pouco velhos, outros talvez mais jovens que o próprio Byun.

\- Quem são vocês? O que fazem nas propriedades da minha família? Sabem que é proibida a entrada de quem não seja autorizado? – Inquiriu aos desconhecidos, a petulância deixando sua boca, abraçada a cada palavra áspera.

\- Sabemos sim, senhorzinho. A gente tá aqui pra te dar as boas vindas. Façam as honras. – Respondeu um dos quatro homens, sorriso nascendo no canto dos lábios fartos enquanto uma nuvem enegrecida pairava por entre os orbes acastanhados.

Baekhyun mal tivera tempo de pensar, uma vez que os outros três rapazes avançaram em si sem ao menos pestanejarem. Um pequeno grito de horror se desprendera do fundo da garganta do jovem Byun; tentara fugir, mas os outros pareciam treinados para, caso aquela situação viesse a acontecer.

Seu cavalo fora derrubado, tendo uma das patas quebradas por um tiro certeiro, levando-o ao chão em questão de segundos. Batendo a cabeça numa pedra pouco larga, perdida em algum canto dali, sentiu a visão anuviar e os olhos ameaçarem a se fechar. Uma mão fora estendida em sua direção, mas já não se importava, a escuridão o havia abraçado, levando-o para um local desconhecido no mundo dos (quase) desfalecidos.

#### 15 de Março

##### Fronteira entre Sergipe e Bahia

As pálpebras se elevavam, revelando os orbes cansados e acastanhados do filho mais novo da prestigiada família Byun. A cabeça latejava, conseqüência do tombo que levara ao cair – literalmente – do cavalo no dia anterior.

Suas roupas se encontravam amarrotadas, a blusa branca de linho tomara a mesma cor que o chão já não tão ressecado, as botas, encobertas em lama, ao menos lhe encobriam os pés, enquanto a calça tinha um rasgo no joelho. Perguntara-se como suas roupas chegaram a ficar naquelas condições, mas deixara de se preocupar com assuntos tão triviais diante da realidade que caíra sobre sua cabeça: não estava em sua casa, sequer sabia onde se encontrava.

\- Onde eu estou? – Perguntou mais para si mesmo; tentando mexer os braços, constatando que os mesmos se encontravam atados, assim como seus tornozelos. – Como—?

\- Até que enfim a Bela Adormecida acordou! A gente até achou que cê tinha morrido, mas aí nem teria graça, né? – Riu-se o rapaz de tez amorenada, uma caneca pouco enferrujada jazida na mão direita enquanto caminhava até o rapaz nobre que permanecia deitado sobre alguns panos velhos abaixo daquela tenda montada em meio ao nada.

\- Dê-me um pouco de água, tenho sede e fome, por favor. – Pediu num fio de voz.

\- Espere um pouco, vou chamar o garoto que tava aprontando tua comida, pra quando tu acordasse. – Sorriu mais uma vez, deixando o outro à só com os próprios pensamentos.

Oras, o que aqueles homens poderiam querer com Baekhyun? A não ser que... Não, seria muita falta de sorte, coisa que não lhe faltava. Deixara os questionamentos internos de lado por um instante quando um rapaz alto, cabelos pouco castanhos, olhos expressivos, lábios cheinhos e uma beleza digna de um demônio – pois nem um anjo teria tal beleza, ao mesmo tempo em que, parecesse tão perigoso aos seus olhos.

As palavras se formavam em sua mente e se perdiam em seus lábios, morrendo no fundo da garganta, sempre que tentava se comunicar. O silêncio se assolara por poucos segundos, mas lhe parecera uma longínqua eternidade.

\- Consegue comer com essas amarras, ou quer que eu te dê o de comer? – Questionou o recém-chegado, recebendo o silêncio como resposta. – Tudo bem... Vamos, levanta. – Ajudara então ao rapaz menor a se sentar, deixando o prato com arroz, feijão e carne seca para que o mesmo pudesse comer. – Meu nome é Chanyeol, eu não sei se tu sabe, mas a gente faz parte de um bando de cangaceiro. – Contou, ainda não tendo resposta. – Olha, ninguém aqui quer teu mau não, a gente só quer que teu pai abra mão de uma parte da dinheirama que ele tem, sabe? Pra que o povo do sertão possa ter dinheiro pra comprar o que comer e—

\- Que dia é hoje? – Baekhyun finalmente falara. A voz aveludada chegando aos ouvidos alheios, soando musicalmente, o fazendo quase esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

\- Dia 15 de Março. Tu tinha compromisso pra hoje? – Era uma clara tentativa de manter o diálogo, mas o rapaz menor não parecia satisfeito com a situação.

\- Não posso ficar aqui, me desculpem, mas não irei compactuar com o planinho tolo de vocês; minha prometida logo chegará e não posso me dar ao luxo de permanecer brincando de refém de um bando de idiotas, que acham que podem fazer o que bem entendem nas minhas terras. – Rebateu, o rosto rubro, raiva lhe subindo à cabeça, deixando-o à beira de gritar. – Peça à, seja lá quem me trouxe para cá, para me escoltar de volta. Não estou fazendo um pedido, é uma ordem. Vamos.

Primeiro o maior ficara estático, tamanha ousadia do outro em falar daquela forma consigo; depois não se aguentara, rindo seus pulmões até lacrimejar. Baekhyun era realmente como Jongin lhe dissera ser, mesmo que ele próprio jamais o havia encontrado antes do fatídico dia em que o raptara.

\- Você não vai sair daqui, senhorzinho. Acho que cê já percebeu que a gente não tá brincando, que tu vai ficar aí até teu pai resolver abrir a mão e dar o que a gente quer. Se é que tu é um filho tão bom assim, já que como pessoa...

\- Lave sua boca para falar de mim! Com quem pensa que está falando? Sou um Byun, deve-me devido respeito! – A fúria crescente, somado ao medo que já começava a aflorar em seu peito, o fizera atirar o prato com sua refeição contra o rosto do rapaz mais alto, chamando a atenção do homem mais velho, o qual lhe dera as boas vindas.

\- Mas que diacho tá acontecendo aqui, Chanyeol? – Baekhyun resfolegara em medo, enquanto Chanyeol limpava o rosto e mirava o rosto mais velho.

\- Ele é bem esquentadinho, né? – Riu com bom humor, parecendo não se importar com o fato de conter feijão e um pouco de arroz nos cabelos.

O mais velho ali presente se aproximara do menor, abaixando-se, puxando os cabelos alheios com tanta força que chegara a lhe arrancar um gemido sôfrego. O punho estalara no rosto bonito e jovial, os cabelos foram soltos, o corpo velho se erguendo para desferir pontapés no abdômen e pernas alheias, assustando à Chanyeol, que jamais havia presenciado nada daquilo dentro do bando.

\- Ei, pare com isso! Deixe o garoto, eu cuido pra que essa rebeldia toda acabe, mas pare com isso! – Pediu, puxando o outro pelo pulso, afastando-o do pequeno burguês que abraçava, ou tentava fazê-lo, o próprio corpo, tentando amenizar a dor.

\- Ele será sua responsabilidade por hoje, cuide pra que essa língua grande não precise ser cortada. – Um sorriso nascera e morrera no canto dos lábios, antes que o homem de idade deixasse os dois rapazes a sós.

\- Me desculpe, eu não... Não sei por que ele fez isso, já que... Bom... Eu vou cuidar desse teu ferimento na cara, e tu trate de ficar bem quietinho, se não quiser que ele volte aqui, tudo bem? – Chanyeol se aproximara do outro, segurando um pequeno copo com água, o qual havia levado para Baekhyun tomar após a refeição.

\- Vá para o inferno, cangaceiro dos diabos! – Esbravejou Baekhyun, fazendo o outro rir fraco, meneando a cabeça em negação.

\- Eu devia de ter deixado ele te arrancar essa língua, mesmo... – Comentou mais para si mesmo, num tom de brincadeira.

Chanyeol cuidara dos ferimentos alheios como se fossem próprias, as mãos grandes segurando farrapos de panos remendados – porém limpos – embebidos em água, passando-os sobre o ferimento no lábio inferior do mais novo dos Byun, este que se limitara a fitar o nada e gemer dolorido toda vez em que o machucado era pressionado.

Os destinos haviam sido traçados sem ao menos darem permissão, cangaceiro e burguês entreolharam-se por ínfimos segundos, antes de desviarem os olhares para qualquer ponto naquela tenda abaixo do sol do entardecer.

Baekhyun pensava numa forma de fugir dali sem perder alguma parte do seu tão amado corpo, enquanto Chanyeol só pensava em cuidar de seus ferimentos e imaginar como seu rosto se iluminaria, caso sorrisse. Pensamentos e desejos tão similares quanto água e vinho, tão volúveis e mutáveis, quanto eles próprios.

Cangaceiro e burguês jamais esperariam pelo que estava por vir, então só restava-lhes aguardar.

Aguardar...

# C O N T I N U A


	3. dois

### Capítulo 2- Conflito

#### 15 de Março

##### Centro- Aracajú

O som provindo dos instrumentos musicais manuseados pela banda local mantinha o povo – tanto interiorano quanto alguns senhores, fazendeiros e burgueses – animados no centro da capital sergipana enquanto um jovem, de lábios rosados e olhos curiosos, percorria toda a praça central, varrendo com o olhar todo o perímetro, buscando pela pessoa com quem marcara de se encontrar naquela noite, naquele lugar.

No dia anterior – dia fatídico em que roubara o primeiro beijo do primo mais velho –, fora até o quarto do Byun mais novo, procurando-o para que ambos saíssem noite afora, como no combinado; mas Baekhyun parecia aborrecido demais para sequer sair do próprio quarto – era o que se passava pela mente ingênua do unigênito dos Oh.

Desistira de fazer o primo se libertar das próprias amarras, decidindo focar-se no que lhe interessava: encontrar-se com aquele rapaz moreno que lhe arrancava o fôlego com apenas uma mera troca de olhares e lhe levava do céu ao inferno com aqueles lábios pecaminosos e os toques que só ele mesmo saberia lhe desferir.

Um suspiro lhe escapara por entre os lábios, os quais passaram a serem maltratados pelos dentes do jovem Oh; os pensamentos o levando a um caminho sem volta quando mãos firmes tomaram-lhe a cintura num aperto quase possessivo, fazendo-o ofegar antes de sorrir terno. O corpo se movera, girando, para ficar de frente ao rapaz que possuía – praticamente – a mesma estatura que ele mesmo.

O sorriso se alargara quando os olhos se encontraram, e Sehun vislumbrara a roupa de cor escura, um tanto amarronzada, e o chapéu que encobriam displicentemente o corpo esguio do mais velho. Um lampejo de encurvar de lábios transpassando o rosto do recém-chegado, quando os braços exacerbadamente brancos lhe envolveram o corpo, num abraço cálido.

\- Pensei que não viria mais... – A confissão deixara os lábios rosados como num sussurro, fazendo cócegas na pele morena alheia. – Você demorou.

\- Tive alguns problemas, tu bem sabe que eu não tenho tudo de mão beijada nessa vida, que nem tu. – Respondera enquanto ambos andavam para longe da multidão, os passos certos os levando para um lugar conhecido pelos dois desde semanas antes, quando se conheceram. – Ontem tu falou que teu primo não queria falar contigo... Se resolveram?

\- Não. Baekhyun é temperamental, por vezes, explosivo; acho que fui longe demais dessa vez. Não deveria ter lhe roubado os lábios como fiz, ainda mais sabendo que ele não aprova este tipo de coisa... – As palavras eram sussurradas com rouquidão, mas, ainda assim, com certa doçura. – Será tarde para me arrepender?

\- Oxe! A gente só deve se arrepender do que não faz. O que tá feito, tá feito, tu tem mais é que deixar o teu primo lá com os pensamentos dele; quem sabe as coisas se ajeitam. – Sorriram cúmplices, finalmente chegando à pensão em que, vez ou outra Sehun pousava, quando não queria passar a noite na fazenda dos tios.

\- Você é um doce, Jongin. – Lhe selara os lábios ao adentrarem a recepção do local de encontro; a mesma estando vazia.

Guiaram-se até o quarto usado pelo mais jovem entre os dois, este não tendo a menor idéia de que poderia estar se metendo onde não deveria sequer chegar perto; jamais saberia quem realmente era Kim Jongin, a menos que este mostrasse sua verdadeira face. Jongin não tinha certeza se Sehun quereria saber quem ele realmente era – e de onde vinha.

Aliás, ele sabia.

A resposta era, quase que obviamente, negativa.

#### 16 de Março

##### Fronteira entre Sergipe e Bahia

Os olhos medianos e expressivos do cangaceiro percorriam as miúdas letras dispostas com displicência no jornal surrado daquela semana. Havia pedido – mandado – que alguém buscasse um para si, na esperança de que seu tão aclamado Rei Lampião fosse notícia mais uma vez, afinal de contas, adorava saber os passos daquele a quem venerava.

A foto impressa em preto e branco deixava claro o assunto de mais uma semana: o bando comandado por Virgulino – vulgo Lampião – e sua mulher, Maria Bonita. Não fazia ideia do que estava escrito ali, e aquilo o agonizava. Ah, como adoraria aprender a decifrar aquilo que mais lhe pareciam códigos ininteligíveis!

Sua atenção fora tomada por um gemido manhoso de reclamação provindo dos lábios finos do rapaz mantido refém naquela tenda específica, em meio ao nada. A luz do alvorecer adentrava por algumas fendas no teto improvisado com lona e as madeiras que a sustentavam, roçava a pele pálida do rosto sonolento do mais novo dos Byun; fazendo-o resfolegar uma vez antes de entreabrir os olhos vagarosa e preguiçosamente.

Baekhyun, por um segundo, pensara ter tido mais um daqueles pesadelos em que se acorda ofegante, desejando que nada fosse real; mas constatara que tudo não passava da realidade assustadora em que momentaneamente se encontrava, ao pôs os olhos nas amarras que lhe prendiam os pulsos e os tornozelos.

Um gemido abafado deixara seus lábios, em descontentamento, ao menos havia notado a presença do outro rapaz no recinto. O estômago reclamava – mais uma vez – por algo que realmente saciasse a fome que roubava todos os seus sentidos. “Isto é psicológico... Se eu não pensar na fome, será a mesma coisa que não senti-la”, pensava consigo, voltando a fechar os olhos para tentar voltar a dormir – quem sabe acordasse de volta em casa, em sua cama quentinha.

Porém ser perturbado pelo riso divertido de um Chanyeol que o observava de canto não constava no seu plano de início de dia perfeito. Vários fatores lhe indicavam que aquele dia tinha tudo para ser um dos piores de toda a sua vida.

Tentara se sentar, conseguindo com certo esforço, postara-se a observar ao cangaceiro que malmente sabia o nome. Os olhos acastanhados, novamente, voltados para o papel jazido por entre os dedos longos, lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, como se prendesse um sorriso que estivesse ameaçando despontar nos lábios rosados e pouco cheios; os cabelos já crescidos, ao ponto de baterem nos ombros e a parte frontal encobrir-lhe as sobrancelhas, e de um negro profundo, prendendo a atenção de Baekhyun.

Imaginara-se tocando aqueles fios que, ao longe, pareciam macios ao toque, até que notara o olhar penetrante voltado para seu rosto, fazendo-o desviar os olhos para qualquer ponto nulo no chão.

\- Estás lendo o jornal? – Questionou numa tentativa de amenizar o clima ruim que se instalara na tenda mediana. – Quais as notícias? Finalmente mandaram a Volante para me resgatar?

\- Na verdade, eu não sei... Mas Lampião de novo apareceu no jornal. – Um sorriso banhado em orgulho se estampara na face rosada do cangaceiro, fazendo o outro rapaz fita-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Um dia eu hei de ser tão brabo que nem ele! Tu já imaginou, saindo nas notícias “Park Lampião consegue, mais uma vez, escapar da Volante”?! – Dissera num tom sonhador, porém não esperando que Baekhyun pudesse achar graça em seu simplório devaneio.

\- Para mim estás mais para Park Lamparina Apagada. – Retrucou, sorriso debochado acentuado no canto do lábio rosado. – Bom... Mas o que diz de tão importante desse tal Lampião? – Inquiriu então uma nuvem de insegurança passara pelos orbes do rapaz mais alto. – Não me diga que não sabe... Argh! Claro que um Cangaceiro tolo feito você não saberia ler! Vamos, coloque esta porcaria próxima o suficiente para que eu possa ler.

\- Tudo bem! – Animado por ter alguém para dizer-lhe o que aquelas palavras significavam, correu para perto do tempestuoso Baekhyun.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, Byun com o jornal acima das coxas e Chanyeol lhe fitando os lábios enquanto os mesmos se moviam, formando as palavras que tanto quisera ouvir. Ali, naquele momento, Cangaceiro soubera que poderia se acostumar com o outro rapaz – e era o que queria.

#### Interior Aracajuano

A aurora despontava fazenda adentro, os muitos raios solares daquele início de manhã adentravam, sem lhe ser permitido, ao quarto da jovem que outrora ressonava sobre a tão macia – e pouco larga – cama disposta num canto do cômodo.

O dia anterior não fora exatamente como esperava, uma vez que seu futuro noivo ao menos havia aparecido para honrar com o compromisso imposto pelos pais. Não que realmente se importasse, na verdade estava esperançosa para que Baekhyun tivesse fugido, seja lá com quem fosse para deixá-la livre como bem queria.

Maria não tinha certeza sobre a índole do Byun, mas fazia uma ideia de que o mesmo não seria tolo ao ponto de machucá-la quando casados, porém tais pensamentos não lhe eram motivos pra esquecer-se do sentimento que carregava tão devota, dentro do peito. Pois a jovem pálida, de cabelos negros como o breu e olhos castanho-esverdeados, já tinha alguém a amar e, mesmo que quisesse, jamais conseguiria substituir a pessoa a quem lhe roubara o coração.

Com os lábios pressionados, um contra o outro, numa linha reta e rígida, ouviu a porta ranger e alguns passos serem dados em sua direção. Aguardara questão de ínfimos segundos até que uma mão macia e cálida repousasse em seu ombro esquerdo, afagando-o.

Sorrira contido, virando-se para ficar frente a frente com a senhora de idade – matriarca Byun. A mulher de idade tentava, em vão, esconder a frustração e preocupação por seu filho não ter comparecido, por trás de um sorriso acolhedor. Mas Maria notava em seus olhos o desapontamento, apenas fingia não o ver.

\- Bom dia Maria, gostaria de descer para tomar o desjejum conosco? – Questionara enquanto afagava a cascata de fios negros da jovem e bela moça.

\- Sim, obrigado. – Respondeu-lhe, tentada a perguntar sobre o filho desaparecido, porém conteve-se, preferindo não a aborrecer com aquele assunto, àquela hora matinal.

Ao chegarem à porta do cômodo, um grito ensurdecedor pudera ser escutado, vindo do andar inferior da casa com espaço em exagero. Ambas as mulheres fitaram-se por longos segundos, antes de descerem as escadas praticamente correndo, sem ao menos tomarem cuidados para não tropeçarem em meio ao trajeto. Quando, finalmente, chegaram à sala de estar, descobriram o motivo de tanto alvoroço, porém decidiram que seria melhor caso não o fizessem.

A caseira – mulher que cuidava dos afazeres da casa, tanto arrumá-la quanto preparar as refeições dos que ali residiam – encontrava-se de joelhos num canto da sala; vestido rasgado e dedos marcados na face morena, por onde escorriam vestígios salgados de seu desespero. Numa poltrona confortavelmente posta ao lado de um sofá mediano se encontrava o causador de toda aquela confusão.

Um homem robusto, velhaco – porém vivaz – segurava uma carabina na mão direita; quatro rapazes parados, dois atrás de si, os outros dois, um de cada lado da poltrona, todos postando rifles, espingardas e Winchester, vindos não sabiam de onde nem para o que. Mas tudo nas expressões e vestimentas, incluindo nas armas, deixavam evidente do que se tratavam: Cangaceiros.

A Senhora Byun nunca, em toda sua existência, havia posto os olhos num daqueles homens – apesar de já ter escutado lamúrias de tantos burgueses e senhores por conta das atrocidades cometidas tantos bandos espalhados pelo Nordeste –, e ali estavam eles, sentados e sorrindo como convidados de honra da prestigiada família residente da capital Sergipana.

\- Bom dia, ‘dona’. Espero que as moças tenham dormido direitinho, porque acho que isso não vai acontecer por um bom tempo. A não ser... – Começou o que seria o chefe, sorriso cínico no rosto velho, cheio de rugas de expressão.

\- Quem pensa ser para invadirem as propriedades alheias assim? Onde estão os homens pagos para protegerem este lugar? – Altiva, mesmo que amedrontada, a mulher não abria mão de sua rispidez.

\- A gente não pensa, a gente é. Acho bom tu tratar a gente muito bem, ouviu ‘dona’? Teu filho vai gostar de saber que a senhora foi educada com meu bando. – Qualquer cor que poderia existir no rosto da mulher se extinguira, fazendo ao homem sorrir ainda mais abertamente. – E quem é essa moça tão bonita? – Levantara-se, caminhando até a jovem Maria, lhe acariciando os cabelos. – Tu bem que podia vir com a gente, sabe? Meus homens também são gente, precisam de carne, e tu tem de sobra. – Completara aos risos ante as lágrimas que já escorriam pelo rosto rosado da jovem, enquanto lhe apertava uma nádega.

\- Tire as mãos de minha nora! – Pediu, em tom de ordem, a matriarca; não se contendo diante do desespero que acometia tanto a Maria, quanto a caseira encolhida em seu canto. – O que querem para devolverem meu filho e sumirem de nossas vidas?

\- Agora a ‘dona’ tá falando a minha língua. 60 contos de réis, e o menino volta pra casa. Uns dos meus vão vigiar as redondezas, eu vou saber se tu mandar a Volante atrás da gente, e é teu filho quem vai sofrer as conseqüências. Acho bom tu saber disso, sabe?

\- E-eu... Falarei com meu marido. – Sentira a ponta arredondada da Carabina ser direcionada para sua têmpora esquerda, e um arrepio cortara sua espinha, a fazendo tremer levemente e ao homem rir em deboche.

\- É assim que eu gosto. Dê lembranças ao senhor seu marido; diga que Gato está cuidando bem do menino. A não ser que ele desobedeça... – Rira-se ao puxar os cabelos da jovem Maria pela nuca, fazendo os olhos castanho-esverdeados saltarem nas órbitas, tamanho susto. – Bem que eu queria que tu viesse por vontade própria... Mas tu não quer e eu não sou covarde pra forçar mulher a ir pra onde não quer ir, não é mesmo? – Soltara, finalmente, os fios negros alheios, andando de volta até parte do seu bando. – Eu vou saber se tu tentar dedurar, e tu não vai querer saber o que acontece com quem dedura Cangaceiro.

\- Por favor...

\- Manuel, Beija-Flor, Passarinho e Kai, vamos embora daqui, esse lugar cheira a mofo e gente sovina. – Chamara, então todos os rapazes o acompanharam, saindo porta afora; porém Kai havia ficado, aos poucos, para trás. – Oxe, que diacho tu tá fazendo?

\- Tenho de resolver algumas coisas, se me for permitido, meu capitão. – Pediu-lhe o rapaz de tez amorenada.

\- Diacho, vai logo. – Dissera, antes de ver o rapaz correr para os fundos da casa, por seu exterior.

Havia sangue pelo chão enlameado, alguns corpos jaziam sem vivacidade – os quais logo foram saqueados pelo bando, tendo as armas retiradas das mãos amolecidas –, mas nenhum dos homens com vida se importava tanto. Oras, mataram para se proteger, uma vez que todos aqueles a quem haviam matado tentaram tirar-lhes a vida antes. “Foi por pura e legítima defesa”, o chefe – auto intitulado por Gato – pensava consigo enquanto sorria por dentro.

# ~

Num quarto pelos confins da casa dos Byun, o unigênito dos Oh ressonava sem ao menos saber o que se passava no andar debaixo. Um som provindo da janela o acordara abruptamente, assustando-o. “O que farei, caso seja um ladrão?”, pensara; mas ao notar de quem se tratava, um sorriso cálido se abrira em seus lábios.

\- Te acordei? – Inquiriu o recém-chegado, aproximando-se após adentrar pela janela (e Sehun nem queria imaginar o que aquele rapaz teria feito para conseguir subir até ali), então se sentara próximo do corpo alvo do mais novo. – Então é aqui que tu se esconde...

\- Como encontrou a casa dos meus tios, Jongin? Não me lembro de ter lhe contado a localidade. – A testa vincada evidenciava a breve confusão que se apossara de Sehun.

\- Tenho meus contatos, tu sabe... Mas vim aqui te dar ‘bom dia’, e não pra cê me encher de pergunta. – Sehun sorrira de todos os dentes, um calor o aquecendo no peito esquerdo, fazendo-o abraçar o rapaz pouco mais velho e lhe selar a tez facial.

Fora um início diurno conturbado e intenso para ambos os rapazes.

#### Fronteira- Sergipe e Bahia

A mandíbula doía por conta da força imposta nos dentes do rapaz, que forçava os mesmos, na vã esperança de desatar aquele nó tão bem feito em volta de seus pulsos. Aproveitara que o bando havia desaparecido – e que o deixaram a só na tenda – para tentar se soltar e fugir o mais depressa que conseguisse.

A pele pálida se encontrava marcada pelas várias voltas e nós dados na corda, o desespero crescendo dentro do peito ao ponto de fazê-lo não se importar com a saliva que escapava e escorria junto às cordas, molhando sua pele, deixando-a escorregadia e nojenta. Em outros tempos, teria feito uma careta antes de procurar algum lugar que tivesse água limpa para se lavar, mas aquele não era o caso.

Quando finalmente conseguira desfazer alguns nós – o suficiente para retirar as mãos do emaranhado que lhe mantinha preso – desfizera também aqueles que atavam seus pés a uma viga posta ao meio da tenda.

As lágrimas escorriam pela tez marcada, um sorriso de alívio crescendo gradativamente quando se postara a correr o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiam, o que não era muito, mas já era o suficiente para dar-lhe coragem para continuar.

Pensara em seus pais, em sua noiva, em seu irmão que, naquele momento, deveria estar em algum lugar da grande Rio de Janeiro, no primo Sehun, em sua casa...

Porém seus planos foram por água abaixo quando duas mãos fortes e firmes lhe agarraram o corpo, fazendo-o cair de bruços.

As lágrimas de contentamento transformaram-se em filetes salgados de agonia e desespero; gritos se desprendiam do fundo da garganta ressequida, o corpo parecia convulsionar ante a situação. Baekhyun queria ser livre, em todos os sentidos possíveis, o que fizera para merecer aquilo, afinal?

\- Eita! Fique quieto, pare de se mexer tanto! – Reconhecera a voz do cangaceiro que cuidara dos ferimentos de seu rosto no dia anterior, mas não fora o suficiente para fazê-lo se aquietar. – Se tu não ficar quieto alguém vai te ouvir e vai ser muito pior pra tu, diacho!

Dominado pela dor abdominal e pelo cansaço, Baekhyun se aquietara.

O corpo praticamente inerte, as lágrimas escapando pelos olhos repuxados, arfares deixando os lábios rosados, enquanto Chanyeol tentava se levantar e o levar junto consigo. Devido à fome que sentia por não ter comido nada do que lhe fora oferecido, somado à corrida que dera minutos antes, Baekhyun sentia sua consciência o abandonar aos poucos, o forçando a fechar seus olhos lentamente. O corpo fora erguido por entre os braços longos do cangaceiro, e então estava – novamente – na tenda.

Os braços não foram amarrados, muito menos os tornozelos; Chanyeol só ficara ao seu lado, decidira cumprir a ordem que lhe dera, de mais perto – cuidar do refém enquanto parte do bando resolveria certas pendências na cidade.

E, naquele dia, Baekhyun sonhara pela primeira vez com o cangaceiro que jazia tão próximo, velando seu sono.

# C O N T I N U A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Carabina, Rifle e Wincherter são armas (ainda existentes, obv), usadas naquela época pelos cangaceiros (entre tantos outros tipos, porém foi usado aqui somente esses ok?)  
> \- Tive como referência pra escrever esse capítulo (além de algumas pesquisas triviais) o filme "O Cangaceiro"; que é bastante interessante e recomendo assistirem <3  
> \- Os nomes citados são de cangaceiros realmente existiram, porém não tiveram muita repercussão na história do Cangaço, EXCETO Gato; tiveram alguns homens, de bandos diferentes, com este mesmo codinome (um deles, inclusive, fazendo parte do bando de Lampião)


	4. três

### Capítulo 3- Entregue

#### 19 de Março 

##### Acampamento do Capitão Gato 

Ao contrário do que o jovem Byun esperava, naquele início diurno, fora acordado pelo som da chuva torrencial que caía tenda afora. O cheiro do choro celeste contra o chão ressecado lhe invadia as narinas, entorpecendo-o, o despertando da dormência que outrora o dominava, enquanto ressonava.

Sentira algumas gotas geladas escorrerem por seu rosto, fazendo-o fechar brevemente os olhos, os abrindo lentamente logo após para tentar descobrir a origem daquele líquido desconhecido; mas a risada rouca entregara o culpado antes mesmo que o mais novo dos Byun se levantasse. 

Chanyeol ria-se feito bobo enquanto derramava, provavelmente, água da chuva sobre o rosto alvo e sonolento de Baekhyun, e este já o fuzilava com o olhar. Ah, como gostaria de ter uma daquelas carabinas para dar àquele cangaceiro tolo, um belo tiro no meio das fuças! 

\- Acorde, dorminhoco. Levanta logo, que o bando vai se deslocar assim que essa chuva passar. - Anunciara, fazendo uma ruga de interrogação se instalar no cenho do rapaz menor. – A não ser que tu queira ficar aí dormindo, e partir sem comer nada. A gente não vai te esperar não- 

\- Por que se importa se eu vá ficar sem comer ou não? Pensei que cangaceiros fossem sem coração. – Desdenhara, o sorriso irônico despontando no canto esquerdo dos lábios finos; o outro se limitara a retorcer a boca, em desgosto, ante o pensamento alheio. 

\- Deixa de ser besta, e anda logo. - Dissera, retirando-se para que o outro vestisse as roupas que deixara ali, sem que o menor ao menos percebesse. 

Baekhyun se levantara, à contra gosto, e dera passos quase que preguiçosos até uma pilha de roupas amarronzadas que jaziam num canto da tenda. Tomara uma das peças em mãos, era uma camisa com botões na frente, bem simples por sinal; mas lhe parecera bem melhor que continuar a usar os farrapos amarrotados e sujos que encobriam seu corpo alvo.

Suspirou, antes de retirar a blusa que ainda trajava para vestir a outra que lhe fora dada. Fizera o mesmo com as calças, porém havia continuado com as botas que cobriam até suas panturrilhas. 

Queria ter algo para fitar sua nova aparência, porém parecia que não faria isto por um bom tempo. 

Esperara a chuva passar – mais parecia que isto jamais aconteceria –, o estômago roncava, lhe incomodava e, apesar de tentar ignorar, realmente sentia-se faminto. Olhava através do que seria a porta da tenda, observava os pingos grossos caírem sobre a terra, umedecendo-a, e permitira-se sorrir.

Baekhyun amava dias de chuva como amava seu cavalo favorito – que malmente sabia onde estava –, mas a sensação boa que sempre o acometia quando a chuva grossa de março caía sobre Sergipe, não o envolvera àquele dia. Sentia-se como um pássaro preso a uma gaiola, sem poder voar, sem liberdade... 

Um suspiro lânguido se desprendera de seus lábios, o olhar se voltando para as próprias mãos, quando escutara som de passos arrastados em sua direção. 

Chanyeol carregava uma espécie de prato, de material desconhecido pelo jovem Byun, em uma das mãos enquanto um copo de algo líquido jazia na outra. Havia ali algumas frutas e um pedaço de pão, os quais foram entregues à Baekhyun.

Não se fizera rogado ao pegar uma das frutas e enfiá-la quase inteira por entre os lábios, engolindo-a praticamente sem ao menos mastigar antes. Cangaceiro sorria satisfeito por, finalmente, ver o pequeno e petulante rapaz comer algo com tamanha vontade. Encostado a viga posta ao meio da tenda, Chanyeol postara-se a observar o jornal que outrora Baekhyun lera para si. 

Sentira-se tão agradecido por o outro lhe narrar cada detalhe do que acontecia sertão afora, por intermédio daquele jornal surrado... Queria saber ler tão bem quanto ele – queria pelo menos saber ler, o mínimo que fosse. Um sorriso bobo lhe adornando o rosto sonhador, nem se dera conta de que Baekhyun o fitava curioso. 

\- Por que olha tanto para este jornal? – Inquiriu o menor, fazendo o cangaceiro fitar-lhe, surpreso. 

\- É que um dia eu quero ler tão bem, que nem tu, daí nem vou precisar ficar pedindo pros mais velhos lerem pra mim. – Mais uma vez sorriu, e ele mesmo já não sabia se era pelo fato de estar sonhando acordado ou por o outro estar interessado em algo, mesmo que bobo, que viesse de si. 

\- Hn... Por que não freqüenta uma escola? – As sobrancelhas do maior haviam se franzido, o lábio ficando rígido. 

\- Oxe, e desde quando gente pobre do sertão tem direito a escola? Aqui, ou a gente luta pra viver, ou aprende a ler e morre sem ter o que comer. As coisas não são tudo fáceis que nem são pra tu não, Baekhyun. – O Byun sentira um pesar no peito esquerdo, e ao menos saberia explicar o motivo. 

"Oras, é apenas um cangaceiro!" 

\- Talvez, se você quiser... Posso ensinar o básico, só pra você ler seus jornais em paz e parar de pedir que eu leia sobre todas estas pessoas fora da lei. – Dera a primeira desculpa que lhe viera à mente, não querendo contar ao outro sobre a quase necessidade que sentira em fazer algo pelo maior. 

\- Tu tá falando sério? Olha, que se tu tiver querendo me engambelar—

\- Dou-lhe minha palavra. A palavra de um Byun vale mais que o ouro, meu caro. – Chanyeol dera de ombros, sentando-se ao lado do burguês. – Venha, vou lhe ensinar o básico, tudo bem? – Com um assentir de cabeça, partindo do cangaceiro, iniciou-se a breve aula.

#### Residência dos Byun 

Os pés escondidos por entre um par de sapatos caros e pouco confortáveis faziam um caminho de ida e volta, num vai-e-vem incômodo aos olhos de quem observava, no centro da sala espaçosa da residência da prestigiada família.

A matriarca narrava os últimos acontecidos para o marido – o qual havia chegado algumas horas antes, de uma longínqua viagem a negócios –, junto à jovem prometida do filho mais novo de ambos. A sobrancelha vincada e o cenho franzido demonstravam o desagrado que acometia o senhor de idade, este se mantinha em silêncio, sentado em sua confortável poltrona, escutando cada palavra proferida pela esposa. 

Maria fitava as próprias mãos jazidas no próprio colo, dedos entrelaçados, ora ou outra os acariciava, quando seu nome era citado em meio a conversa. Sentia-se desconfortável por mil e um motivos, aquele não era o seu lugar, nunca haveria de ser! 

Um bolo gelado se instalara no fundo do estômago quando a narrativa da mulher mais velha a fizera lembrar da vergonha que fora ser tocada por um homem tão nojento quanto aquele tal Capitão Gato. Oras, por quem aquele homem a tomava, para apalpá-la numa parte íntima de sua anatomia, com tanta libertinagem? Se tivesse escolha naquele momento, teria lhe dado um belo soco na face! Porém, sua chance havia passado... 

\- Vamos chamar a Volante. – Comunicara o patriarca, arrancando a doce moça dos próprios devaneios; para o desespero de sua esposa. 

\- Meu marido ouviu o que eu lhe disse? Ele está com o nosso filho! Disse que nosso pequeno pagaria, caso chamássemos a Volante; não podemos arriscar a vida do nosso precioso filho! – Tentara argumentar, mas o senhor parecia impassível. – Por favor, não vamos nos precipitar... Dê-lhes o que querem, por favor... O que são 60 contos de réis para quem tem tudo abaixo da sola dos seus próprios pés? 

\- Ouviu bem o que eu disse: vamos chamar a Volante. Eles vão saber o que fazer, vão trazer nosso filho inteiro, tu verás. – Levantara-se, decidido, postando-se a andar sala afora. 

A mulher choramingava, implorando pela vida do filho, para que não cometessem imprudências. Maria sentira o estômago gelar mais uma vez, ela sentia medo... Por vários motivos, pela vida de Baekhyun – mesmo que não quisesse se casar com o rapaz –, por ela mesma... Pelo futuro incerto daquela família.

#### 12:15PM

##### Proximidades de Aracajú 

Após almoçarem devidamente, todo o bando já havia arrumado a bagagem para a breve mudança. Se aproximariam mais da capital Sergipana, assim podendo ficar mais perto da família Byun, os vigiar como bem quisessem, e se deslocar pela pequena cidade.

Baekhyun sentia-se desconfortável por dividir o mesmo cavalo com Chanyeol – fora colocado, na cela, sentado a frente do cangaceiro, fazendo com que o peito alheio volta e meia tocasse suas costas cobertas por aquela blusa desconhecida. 

Chanyeol fitava tudo a volta como quem não queria nada, porém estivera o tempo todo atento, para caso alguma abordagem acontecesse. O chapéu depositado em sua cabeça o protegia devidamente dos pequenos raios de sol que despontavam sob o céu anormalmente nublado, vestia uma calça e blusa amarronzadas, suas botas e a espingarda colada a suas costas; a munição – presa a um cinturão - pesando sob seu peito coberto. 

Cavalgavam rapidamente, todos queriam chegar ao destino tão cedo quanto possível. Porém nenhum dos homens ali presentes, incluindo Baekhyun, pudera imaginar que alguém os poderia estar esperando.

Jongin fora mandado na frente, por ser um dos mais ágeis e o melhor atirador – depois do próprio Gato –, ele havia ficado responsável por avisar caso estivessem sendo seguidos, ou se alguém os estivesse a esperar. E lá estavam eles... Pareciam tentar se esconder por entre galhos secos de árvores já desfalecidas, mas o moreno os vira; voltara a galope ao bando, os contando sobre o ocorrido. 

Cerca de vinte homens o aguardavam. "Tolos", o próprio Baekhyun pensara consigo. Como puderam sequer cogitar a ideia de que poderiam fazer algo contra aquele bando, enquanto o mesmo o mantinha refém? E se o machucassem, usassem para conseguirem fugir?

Porém, não tivera mais muito tempo para inquirir-se, pois logo Chanyeol já cavalgava para distante do bando. Os dois dariam uma volta pelo perímetro, enquanto o restante dos homens daria conta da Volante. Um bolo gelado se instalara no fundo do estômago do Byun quando ouvira o primeiro disparo seguido de um alto relincho. 

Não estavam tão distante de onde o combate acontecia, caso olhasse para trás poderia ver tudo com exatidão. As carabinas cantavam canções fúnebres, as munições se alojavam em partes estratégicas da anatomia masculina a cada disparo, em cada um dos homens que compunha a Volante, mandada – quem sabe – para resgatá-lo. Mas, oras! Não seria muito mais fácil mandar o dinheiro do resgate, assim tendo o Byun de volta? Realmente valia a pena arriscar sua vida, para prender um punhado de cangaceiros? 

Punhais eram engolidos pelas peles de ambos os lados, armas de todos os tipos e tamanhos eram empunhadas e usadas com maestria. Jongin realmente tinha habilidade para manusear uma arma, abusava da mesma ao mirar de uma distância inumanamente impossível de acertar, porém... Lá estava ele, derrubando mais um macaco da volante enquanto um sorriso satisfeito crescia nos lábios fartos e bem desenhados. 

Baekhyun estava aterrorizado, jamais pensara que poderia presenciar tantas mortes seguidas, simultaneamente, em um único momento. A garganta ficara seca, a saliva parecia não ser o suficiente para umedecer seus lábios; aquilo era fruto do medo? Não gostava daquela sensação ruim! 

\- Para de olhar pra trás, se tu não gosta do que vê. – Escutara a voz rouca praticamente lhe sussurrar ao ouvido, arrepiando-o. – Tu não precisa ficar fingindo quando tiver longe deles, tá bem? Pode até chorar, se quiser. 

\- Até parece que chorarei por algo como isto... – Dissera altivo. Mas ao ver a ponta arredondada da carabina do Capitão Gato ser apontada para a cabeça do líder da Volante, não conseguira manter seu olhar por muito tempo, desviando-o a tempo de apenas escutar o disparo surdo contra o crânio do homem já de certa idade. 

\- Se tu quiser, a gente pode dar uma volta antes de encontrar com o restante do bando... – Sugeriu o cangaceiro, recebendo um acenar positivo de cabeça. – O derradeiro é sempre do capitão... - Comentara mais para si que para o outro rapaz. – Ele gosta de ver o medo nos olhos desses macaco que tentam arrancar a cabeça da gente. 

\- Mas... Pra que tudo isso? Por que tem que ser sempre assim, tão... Violento? – Perguntara, aos sussurros, Baekhyun; temendo que sua voz evidenciasse a tristeza que nascia dentro de si. – E por que lhe mandaram na frente? 

\- A gente só tá tentando se defender. Tem muito bando por aí que aproveita pra deflorar menina inocente, roubar e matar sem motivo nenhum; mas a gente é diferente, sabe? A gente só quer um punhado de terra pra cada um do sertão pra poder morar, ter seu próprio canto, o que comer... Por isso a gente luta, pra ter nosso próprio espaço, mesmo que isso faça a gente parecer um bando de bandido. - Respondera, querendo poder ver a expressão alheia. – E eu vim na frente porque sou o responsável por te proteger, e não tenho uma boa mira. – Riu-se de si mesmo. – Jongin é o melhor de lá, depois do capitão... 

\- Me seqüestrar não faz vocês parecerem heróis... – Comentara o menor, temendo que o outro o jogasse cavalo abaixo; porém Chanyeol limitara-se a rir. 

\- Quem sabe, tu tenha razão... Mas a vida não é justa, então todo mundo tem que lutar, né? Ou isso, ou—

\- Chanyeol! – Fora interrompido pela voz estridente do capitão do bando, o que o fizera parar de súbito, puxando as rédeas do cavalo, fazendo-o relinchar e se virar de frente ao bando que se aproximava. 

\- Diga, meu capitão. – A expressão irritada no rosto velho do homem denominado Gato, não era bem o que esperava ver. 

\- Coloca esse filho duma égua no chão e amarra as mãos dele na tua cela, quero que tu dê um galope nele, pra ver se essa família do diacho aprenda que com Gato não se brinca! – Baekhyun ficara confuso; Chanyeol, estático. 

O menor não entendia o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer, mas cangaceiro bem as entendia. Ele não achava ser necessário machucar àquele pequeno rapaz - mesmo que este por vezes parecesse implorar por ser punido –, pois, daquela vez, não fora sua culpa. Oras, por acaso fora ele a chamar a Volante? E como poderia fazê-lo? A resposta era simples: não tinha como. 

\- Oxe meu capitão, não carece disso e tu bem sabe. Além do mais, do que ia valer esse menino todo atrofiado? Não iam querer ele de volta! 

\- Então a gente dá ele de comer pros urubu! – Um arrepio transpassara a espinha do Byun ao, finalmente entender o rumo que a conversa levava. – Eles vão aprender, por bem ou por mal, que não se brinca com cangaceiro! 

\- Capitão, tu bem sabe que eu nunca te pedi nada, mas agora eu to fazendo isso... Deixa o menino em paz, ele não tem culpa da família dele ter feito isso! Seria mais inteligente tu mandar alguém ir lá na casa deles, pra dar um recado. Eu aposto um braço que eles não vão mandar a Volante de novo, que vão pagar o que tu pediu, capitão! - Baekhyun se encolhia a frente, sentia as lágrimas se agrupando no canto dos olhos. Queria poder chorar, sem parecer um maricas implorando pela vida... 

\- Talvez ele tenha razão, meu capitão. Eu posso ir junto com Carne-Seca e Beija-Flor amanhã mesmo, e a gente encurta o prazo pra eles darem o dinheiro... Eles não vão querer pagar pelo menino faltando uns pedaços do corpo. – Comentara Jongin, apoiando a ideia do amigo. O moreno bem conhecia o cangaceiro mais alto, sabia que, para este lhe parecer tão aflito, deveria ter um bom motivo. 

O capitão parecia ponderar as alternativas, as sobrancelhas vincadas no meio da testa enrugada e marcada pelos anos vividos, então dera um suspiro. Havia tomado uma decisão. 

\- Tudo bem, mas a responsabilidade é de vocês. Se alguma coisa sair do lugar, corto a língua dos dois! – Anunciara, em tom de ameaça, antes de passar a frente do bando; o conduzindo. 

Um suspiro de alívio deixara os lábios rosados de Baekhyun, murmurara um "obrigado" ao cangaceiro sentado atrás de si e ao outro mais moreno, ambos se limitando a lhe darem um acenar de cabeça, antes de seguirem ao homem mais velho. Todo o bando seguira em frente, deixando para trás rastros de incerteza e os corpos sem vida dos homens da volante, abatidos há poucos metros dali.

#### 20:31PM 

Devidamente instalados nas proximidades da cidade de Aracajú, cangaceiros decidiram que seria uma boa ideia comemorarem a vitória sobre a Volante de outrora. Ajeitaram tudo o que tinham de ajeitar, uma fogueira fora colocada no centro do acampamento, pessoas passavam para lá e para cá, num vai e vem agonizante para Baekhyun.

Um senhor pegara uma sanfona, começando a tocá-la e cantar alguma música desconhecida pelo jovem burguês, que muito pouco queria ficar ali. Do outro lado do acampamento, estava Chanyeol. Na mão repousava um copo de uma bebida qualquer, nos lábios pouco cheios ia um sorriso bonito e espontâneo - do tipo que o rapaz só esboçava ao estar ao lado de Kim Jongin, seu melhor amigo. 

Conversavam trivialidades, nenhuma coisa realmente importante, bebiam daquele licor como se o mesmo fosse meramente água – não que Chanyeol estivesse acostumado com aquele tipo de bebida, só achava que sair um pouco da rotina lhe faria bem. Porém o álcool lhe subira rápido demais à cabeça, fazendo-o se animar mais que o costumeiro. Ria-se por tudo e nada, até mesmo a sombra de Jongin se tornara algo engraçado aos seus olhos expressivos. 

Pé ante pé, o cangaceiro se afastara do acampamento, andando a passos cambaleantes até encontrar um poço, então sentara-se próximo do mesmo. A visão ficara turva, a risada rouca e baixa ainda se desprendia de seus lábios enquanto, quase que inconscientemente, levara a mão esquerda até o meio das próprias pernas, apertando – sem muita força – o volume que já despontava ali.

A cabeça tombara para trás, a mão adentrara a calça e roupa íntima, acariciando o próprio corpo. Fazia certo tempo que não se tocava, a situação piorara com a chegada do Byun; Chanyeol também tinha suas necessidades, oras. 

Contendo um gemido ao morder o lábio inferior com força, abriu o botão da mesma cor da calça, abaixando-a o suficiente para tocar com mais liberdade a intimidade já desperta. Fechara a mão em um circulo, em volta do próprio membro, fazendo-a subir e descer sob a extensão do mesmo.

Não era, nem e longe, a mesma sensação de quando aquilo era feito por outra pessoa, mas era o suficiente para lhe arrancar gemidos roucos e arrastados do fundo da garganta, o torpor o forçando a fechar os olhos com força...

# ~

Baekhyun procurava, com o olhar, pelo rapaz que sempre acabava por tomar conta de si - e o que parecia ser o único a realmente se preocupar com seu bem estar. Vira Jongin dançar com uma bela mulher de cabelos longos, negros e cacheados, o próprio capitão do bando aos beijos com uma moça desconhecida, tantos outros homens divertindo-se, cantando, dançando, beijando ou apalpando qualquer mulher que fosse...

Mas onde estava Chanyeol, afinal de contas?, perguntara-se mentalmente. Pensara que o mesmo pudesse estar aos agarros com qualquer outra mulher, e se aborreceu com a hipótese. 

Claro que estava sendo egoísta ao pensar que o cangaceiro lhe devia satisfações ou qualquer coisa que fosse, porém já não se importava. Levantara-se num átimo, decidira que procuraria pelo rapaz maior por conta própria. 

O som alto da sanfona, triângulo e pandeiro violavam seus ouvidos, fazendo-o espalmar as mãos sobre as orelhas, numa vã tentativa de fazer todo o barulho diminuir. Andara a passos errôneos pelo escuro, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar de muitos do bando que tomavam conta para que ele não fugisse. Ótimo, era tudo o que precisava! Mais uma vez, sentira-se como a um passarinho trancafiado numa gaiola, sem poder voar, ou ter vontade de cantarolar... 

Ignorando os recentes pensamentos, andara a passos apressados até que o som da música já não estivesse tão alto. Pudera ver um pequeno poço, e um Chanyeol sentado de costas para o mesmo.

Comprimiu os lábios ao imaginar que o outro pudesse estar tão bêbado, que ao menos conseguisse ficar de pé; então se aproximara rapidamente, pouco se importando se seria repreendido ou não por ter sumido das vistas de alguns cangaceiros - incluindo o próprio chefe do bando. 

Sentia-se agradecido por mais cedo, ao mesmo tempo em que responsável por toda aquela balburdia. E se algo desse errado e aquele rapaz realmente perdesse a língua, como ameaçara o capitão? Não gostaria nem de imaginar o que viria a acontecer! 

Dera passos lentos e longos até estar fitando o perfil de Chanyeol, este mantinha o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, arfava, os olhos fechados, testa franzida... Fitara o braço esquerdo, que se movia, acompanhando os movimentos até a mão que circundava o membro teso do cangaceiro.

As maçãs faciais enrubesceram, os lábios se partindo em descrença, coração batendo tão rápido que poderia lhe fugir ao peito. Que tipo de coisa pecaminosa era aquela feita pelo rapaz mais alto?! 

\- Ei, pare com isto! – Dissera Baekhyun, em alto e bom tom, puxando o outro rapaz pelo pulso, fazendo-o soltar o próprio membro e se levantar, desajeitado. 

\- Eita, que nem se pode mais bater punheta em paz! – O rosto rosado do menor parecera ficar ainda mais avermelhado, se é que poderia ser possível, ante as palavras alheias. 

\- Você está bêbado, argh! Mas que homem mais tolo, tu és! Se não sabe beber, não beba oras! E pare de falar estas coisas impróprias, por favor?! – Falava enquanto apoiava o corpo maior ao seu lado, e caminhava, cambaleante, até a tenda; logo após fazer Chanyeol fechar as calças. 

\- Vai me dizer que tu nunca pegou no que tem entre as pernas? – Riu-se, soprando a pele do pescoço alheio, fazendo ao Byun engolir a saliva a seco. 

\- N-não é coisa que um homem de classe se faça! Apenas pessoas como você fazem este tipo de coisa, antes de firmar matrimônio. – O maior riu alto com o comentário alheio, ficando em silêncio logo após. 

Andaram a passos errôneos até estarem dentro da tenda deixada para Baekhyun, pois era apoiada numa parede – antes já existente ali –, o que facilitara bastante na organização do local. Encostara o maior à parede, até havia tentado fazê-lo sentar, mas este parecia irredutível. Mantivera-se de pé, fitando o rosto irritado do menor a centímetros de distância do seu, sentindo-se entorpecido.

Lá fora, uma música qualquer era entoada pelo coro desafinado, acompanhada do som dos instrumentos empunhados pelos homens mais novos; mas o álcool parecia fazer a Chanyeol não prestar atenção em mais nada, a não ser nos resmungos que deixavam a boca pequena do rapaz a sua frente. 

\- Eu quero te beijar... – Comentara, fazendo o Byun lhe fitar com os olhos tão abertos quanto lhe fora permitido. 

\- N-não! Nem pense nisto! – Vacilante, colocara a mão espalmada sobre o peito alheio, tentando manter-se longe. 

\- E desde quando cangaceiro precisa pedir permissão pra fazer o que ele quer? – Mesmo que sem querer, sua voz soara mais rouca que o costumeiro, arrepiando inteiro ao outro. 

Baekhyun malmente tivera tempo para raciocinar quando seu corpo fora puxado contra o alheio, a nuca e cintura tomadas com possessão e os lábios prensados contra os pouco cheios do cangaceiro.

A cavidade oral fora invadida sem permissão, a língua se chocando contra a do outro, fazendo-o sentir o gosto do licor antes ingerido por Chanyeol. A sanidade parecia tê-lo abandonado enquanto retribuía ao colar de bocas tão intenso; as mãos pendiam aos lados do corpo, não sabia o que fazer com elas! 

Mas Chanyeol parecia saber. 

Tomara a mão esquerda entre a sua enquanto girava os corpos, prendendo o pouco menor contra a parede, direcionando-a até o meio das próprias pernas. Baekhyun ficara surpreso, tentando tirar sua mão da posse alheia, porém não fora tão fácil livrar sua palma como havia pensado ser. Com a mesma mão, Chanyeol abrira – novamente – a própria calça, fazendo com que o rapaz tocasse sua intimidade. 

Os olhos arregalados, respiração entrecortada e maçãs faciais avermelhadas evidenciavam a vergonha que acometia ao jovem de cabelos curtos ante a situação vivenciada, mas não sabia se desejaria parar... O lábio inferior fora mordiscado antes de ser liberto, Chanyeol apoiara a cabeça ao lado da sua, a boca colada ao seu lóbulo direito; respiração tocando sua pele desnuda, arrepiando-a. 

\- Tu tá me ensinando a ler, não é? Pois bem... Vou te ensinar a tocar—

\- Não fala! Não repita essa palavra, por favor. – O maior riu, concordando com a cabeça enquanto movia ambas as mãos, para cima e para baixo, em torno de seu membro teso

O primeiro gemido saíra rouco, arrastado, e Baekhyun se pegara tendo que mordiscar o lábio inferior para não gemer junto. A mão apertava, sem firmeza, o pedaço firme de carne por entre os dedos, massageando-o, mas ele mesmo não sabia ao menos o que estava fazendo. A incerteza o dominando, fazendo-o querer parar... 

\- Bate punheta que nem homem, diacho! – Gemeu Chanyeol contra o ouvido alheio, antes de voltar a fitar os olhos pequenos e acastanhados do mais novo dos Byun. – Tu parece uma pintura, de tão bonito... 

"Ignore, ele está bêbado!", quisera dizer a si mesmo, mas um calor reconfortante já o dominava no peito antes mesmo que pudesse se conter. 

Não havia notado em que momento o cangaceiro abrira suas calças; só gemeu, surpreso, quando sentira uma mão se fechar ao redor de sua intimidade. A respiração parecia pesar pois os pulmões não forneciam ar o suficiente para normalizar a mesma, o bombear sanguíneo parecia mais intenso, as pernas fraquejavam e formigavam numa sensação nova e... Boa. 

Ambos tocavam um ao outro, trocavam beijos ora rápidos, ora intensos e demorados; um trancando nos lábios do outro os gemidos que insistiam em querer escapar em meio ao prazer. Chanyeol sentia o abdômen se contrair e o membro pulsar por entre os dedos inexperientes do outro rapaz, gemia e arfava, contra os lábios alheios, ora contra a orelha, ora apenas o fitava com os olhos semicerrados.

Aquela expressão deleitosa... Queria guardá-la em mente pela eternidade, se possível. Os olhinhos fechados, cenho franzido, lábios crispados, como se o prazer o atingisse como a dor... Talvez Baekhyun não soubesse – aliás, como poderia saber? –, mas ficava absurdamente lindo enquanto gemia. 

Fora tudo tão rápido, intenso... Cangaceiro se desfizera entre os dedos do burguês, gemendo seu nome; e fora o suficiente para fazer ao pequeno chegar ao ápice do próprio prazer.

Ofegava como quem corre uma maratona, peito subindo e descendo tão rápido quanto à mão do outro fazia em seu membro anteriormente... Somente dera-se conta do que haviam feito quando pousou o olhar na própria palma, a qual se encontrava umedecida pela evidência do que acabara de acontecer. 

Quisera chorar, gritar, correr... O olhar expressivo de um Chanyeol encantado parecia mais lhe perfurar a alma, e só lhe restara correr. Fugia do outro, dos seus chamados, de suas mãos e seus lábios... Fugia das incertezas, ao mesmo tempo em que as abraçava. 

Fora parar na tenda de Jongin, pedindo para dormir por lá àquela noite. E, enquanto tentava adormecer, relembrava dos gemidos manhosos e vergonhosos que deixara escapar minutos antes. Céus, até onde se deixara levar?! 

Então tivera certeza de que, tudo o que mais queria, era voltar para casa, se distanciar daquele cangaceiro, ou seu futuro – cada vez mais incerto –conteria um borrão, quem sabe, incorrigível.

# C O N T I N U A


	5. quatro

### Capítulo 4- Resgate

#### 20 de Março 

##### Acampamento do Capitão Gato 

Uma luz incômoda acariciava a tez dourada, por conta do sol do sertão, do rapaz de cabelos negros e medianos; fazendo-o despertar da inércia que antes o dominava. Com as pálpebras a se abrirem e fecharem lentamente, sentira a cabeça pesar e um gosto amargo tomar seu paladar; a mão direita fora de encontro à testa, dedos indicador e polegar acariciando as têmporas, numa vã tentativa de fazer o incômodo passar. 

Lampejos da noite anterior lhe invadiram a mente, fazendo-o se arrepiar ao lembrar dos sons que deixavam a pequena boca rosada do Byun; um sorriso faceiro nascendo nos cantos dos próprios lábios. Com certo esforço, gemendo dolorido, levantara-se do chão onde ao menos se lembrava de ter deitado. Porém, antes que saísse tenda afora, Jongin adentrara a mesma, encarando-o, inquirindo-o com um olhar que lhe parecera vagamente julgador. 

\- O que tu fez ontem pra o tal Baekhyun ir correndo pra debaixo das minhas asas? Tu não tentou tomar ele à força, né? – Perguntara com certo receio, ouvindo uma risada rouca provinda dos lábios pálidos do cangaceiro mais alto. 

\- E eu lá preciso forçar alguém a fazer alguma coisa? Tu bem sabe que eu não sou assim. – Dera um bocejo seguido de um lento despreguiçar, encaminhando-se em direção ao outro rapaz. – Ele saiu correndo porque quis. Mas tu disse que ele foi pra debaixo de tuas asas... 

\- Tá dormindo na minha tenda. Eu vou lá na casa dele junto com uns homens mandados pelo Capitão, então ele vai ficar lá, só. – Um encurvar de lábios fizera seus olhos quase se fecharem; a mão direita indo para o ombro alheio, afagando-o. – Eu ainda num sei o que tu quer com esse menino, mas tu sabe que assim que o pai dele der o que o Capitão quer, ele vai-se embora pra casa, né? 

\- Tá querendo ensinar o Pai Nosso ao vigário?! Eu sei disso, tu não precisa me dizer. – Suspirara, o gosto amargo parecendo ficar mais forte quando engolira a saliva. – Eita, vai logo resolver as coisas do Capitão, que eu vou deitar um pouco pra ver se essa dor do diacho passa. 

\- Não vai falar com ele? – Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, se afastara de Chanyeol, caminhando até a saída da tenda. 

\- Depois eu faço isso, ele não vai fugir e eu não vou sair daqui por hoje. Mande lembrança pros pais dele. – Riu-se, deitando sobre uma rede montada num canto dali; a cabeça parecia girar e algo se remexia estômago adentro. 

Jongin lhe fitara brevemente, estalando a língua uma vez ao menear a cabeça em negativa, retirando-se logo em seguida. O cavalo selado lhe aguardava junto aos outros pertencentes a seus companheiros de bando; o chapéu que lhe protegia do sol – àquele dia, não tão quente quanto costumeiro –e uma espingarda jazia junto a suas costas. Ao montar sobre o animal, ouvira-o relinchar, porém não se sentira intimidado; já haviam se acostumado um com o outro. 

Os olhos castanhos percorreram parte do - temporário - acampamento, parando a frente da tenda que dividia com mais alguns outros rapazes, mas, naquele instante, só Baekhyun se encontrava por lá.

Os olhos pequenos e sonolentos lhe fitavam, no rosto ia uma expressão de confusão e desgosto; os pés descalços, cabelos bagunçados e vestimenta cobrindo seu corpo de forma desleixada – o Byun não parecia se importar, tanto quanto antes, com a própria aparência. 

Cangaceiro sorria, não recebendo mais que um pequeno acenar de cabeça em troca. Sentia que algo estranho crescia entre aquele burguês e seu amigo, Chanyeol, e temia. Tinha temor mais pelo cangaceiro mais alto que pelo Byun, pois Baekhyun logo voltaria para casa, teria tudo em suas mãos, como antes; e Chanyeol permaneceria no bando, com sua vida, mas... Quais seriam as conseqüências daquilo que Jongin ao menos saberia explicar o que era? 

Não sabia explicar, mas tinha certeza que não traria boas consequências.

#### 10:45 a.m. 

##### Residência dos Byun 

As mãos, com a pele já criando rugas por conta do tempo que passara diante dos olhos acastanhados sem ao menos pedir licença, trabalhavam bem manejando duas agulhas finas de tricô sob a linha utilizada para tal.

Dos lábios finos se desprendiam um cantarolar baixo e harmonioso, os cabelos – já com muitos fios embranquecidos - se encontravam presos num coque bem feito; no rosto ia um par de óculos de grau, nas feições uma expressão serena, não evidenciando o desespero que outrora a acometia. 

A matriarca da família Byun desistira de tentar pôr juízo na cabeça – que julgava ser desmiolada – do próprio marido, este que praticamente sentenciara seu filho mais novo à morte ao mandar que a Volante iniciasse uma busca pelo mesmo.

Oras, havia lhe prevenido, dissera-lhe que não conseguiriam trazer o mais novo da família, a menos que dessem aos cangaceiros o que queriam. "Em patrimônio meu, vagabundo não põe a mão!", lhe respondera aquele a quem a chamava por esposa; o rosto avermelhado em fúria. 

Suspirara, deixando a breve atividade de lado por um momento. Sentia os ombros tensos, o peito pesar em remorso e medo. O quanto sonhara em ver seu filho subir ao altar, de braços dados com uma bela senhorita, estes lhe dariam futuros netos, seriam felizes de uma forma que ela mesma jamais – realmente – fora ao lado do patriarca da família... 

Sentira lágrimas teimosas se juntarem em seus olhos, elevara a face numa vã tentativa de fazer cessar a vontade de se entregar ao desespero que a acometia... Uma mão cálida pousara em seu ombro esquerdo e, ao se virar, dera-se com seu sobrinho unigênito, filho de seu irmão mais velho que falecera anos antes daquele fatídico dia.

Tentara esboçar um mínimo sorriso que fosse, queria passar a impressão de que não sentia nada demais. "Está tudo bem", dissera a si mesma, incontáveis vezes, querendo se convencer de que era verdade. 

Sehun sorria gentilmente, passara a afagar os cabelos da Senhora Byun, compartilhando do seu sofrimento. Ambos sofriam pela falta do rapaz pequeno e altivo – assim como a própria mãe –, ansiavam por sua volta para casa, por tê-lo entre os braços, apertá-lo num abraço cálido, banhado em saudades. 

\- Como está passando, querido? – A voz doce quebrara o silêncio que os circundava, os olhos cansados e femininos focados na expressão quase serena do rapaz mais novo. 

\- Estou tentando digerir tudo que vem acontecendo, mas acho que estou bem. – Riu-se sem humor, se sentando a uma poltrona próxima da outra, onde sua tia repousava. – Acha que Baekhyun voltará logo para casa? Como será que ele está? 

\- Eu não sei... Mas espero que esteja bem, não agüentaria ver meu filho machucado. – Suspirou, antes que o silêncio voltasse a reinar. 

Os segundos se arrastavam; os minutos mais pareciam compostos por horas, o tempo parecia não passar enquanto nuvens carregadas se agrupavam fazenda afora, evidenciando que choveria àquele dia. 

Escutara sons de cavalos, um tiro fora disparado... 

O Senhor Byun praticamente correra até a esposa, as sobrancelhas vincadas e a testa franzida, lábios crispados em desgosto. A mão esquerda acariciava o terno de cor escurecida enquanto os pés o levavam em direção à porta frontal. Sua Senhora pedia, quase gritava, para que não se aproximasse – seja lá o que fosse – da confusão que deveria estar formada ao lado de fora, mas seus ouvidos pareciam fechados ante o desespero alheio. 

A porta rangera antes mesmo que o homem de idade pudesse chegar até a mesma, e um baque surdo fizera eco quando a grande madeira se chocara a uma pequena mesa, um jarro de flores jazido sobre a mesma.

Exatamente seis homens portando armas de fogo e sorrisos desdenhosos nos lábios invadiram a residência; as lágrimas já deixavam os olhos da mulher mais velha e transbordavam por seu rosto pálido, o corpo sendo quase que esmagado no abraço protetor que Sehun lhe oferecia. 

\- Mas que balburdia é esta em minha casa? – A voz altiva, carregada em prepotência, cortara o silêncio que, mais uma vez, se instalava nos quatro cantos da grande construção. 

\- A gente tá aqui pra te dar um recadinho, sabe?, à mando do nosso Capitão Gato. Ele não gostou nadinha de ser desobedecido. - Uma voz pouco menos grave que a do homem de idade ressoara, o sotaque nordestino carregado e arrastado, fazendo as palavras soarem engraçadas aos ouvidos do unigênito dos Oh. 

E ele teria rido seus pulmões, caso não estivesse surpreso e desacreditado – ao mesmo tempo em que amedrontado – para tal. Seu coração parecera falhar uma batida quando pusera os olhos no rosto daquele que dirigia a palavra ao seu tio. Reconheceria aquela voz, aquela pele morena e lábios tão fartos e bem desenhados, à quilômetros de distancia. 

\- J-Jongin?! – Balbuciara, temendo que sua voz ficasse presa na própria garganta. – O que faz aqui? – Porém o cangaceiro não parecia lhe ouvir, muito menos lhe ver, pois ao menos dignara-se a lhe dirigir um olhar que fosse. 

\- Tu bem que podia dar logo o que o Capitão quer, ele tá cansado dessa ladainha toda. Tu tem uma semana pra dar o dinheiro, nem um dia a mais. E, sabe?, eu acho que tu não vai querer saber como teu filho vai ficar. Ele pode até voltar pra casa... Mas tu não vai agüentar olhar pra ele nem por dois segundos, garanto. – Sorrira seu sorriso bonito, nas mãos ia um pequeno canivete, com o qual brincava por entre seus dedos. 

Dera poucos passos na direção do homem mais velho, a ponta do canivete roçando na pele enrugada – pela idade avançada – do mesmo. Parecia querer marcar aquela pele, e fazia aos poucos. A cada vez que passava a ponta afiada do objeto sobre a pele alheia, empunhava mais força, acabando por fazer escapar um filete de sangue abaixo do lábio inferior do outro, e seu sorriso se alargar. 

Sehun repudiava aqueles atos do rapaz moreno; apesar de ao menos saber de onde este vinha, criara certo afeto com a relação incerta que ambos mantinham, mas queria que ele parasse de machucar seu tio, de ferir sua família – ou o que restava da mesma.

Tomado pela fúria que crescia dentro do próprio peito, caminhara a passos decididos até o cangaceiro que ainda acariciava o rosto mais velho com a ponta do canivete, empurrando-o, lhe dando um soco certeiro na face direita. 

Os cinco homens que acompanhavam Jongin postaram-se em posição de ataque, o próprio rapaz moreno pensara em revidar, porém sentira a coragem exacerbada se esvair ao fitar aquele rosto banhado em fúria e decepção. 

Sehun... 

Quisera sussurrar o nome alheio, sentira vontade de lhe envolver o corpo esguio e lhe abraçar, afundar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço alvo e ali permanecer, pois era assim que se sentia na presença do outro rapaz.

Mas Sehun estava decepcionado demais para lhe dirigir qualquer expressão, que não fosse aquela que lhe adornava as feições. Meneando a cabeça em negação, balbuciara um "vá embora", antes de se retirar e deixar os tios junto àqueles cangaceiros. 

Não suportaria olhar para aquele rosto moreno por mais um segundo que fosse. 

Os lábios fartos se partiram em descrença, deixara um suspiro escapar por entre os mesmos. Trocara mais algumas palavras - que mais soavam como ameaças – aos pais daquele a quem mantinham refém, e então deixara aquela casa e ao rapaz que ansiava por ter em seus braços mais uma vez. 

Jongin não era de se apegar ou se importar com alguma coisa, mas aquele olhar decepcionado que Sehun lhe dirigira... Havia lhe perturbado, não gostou da sensação de ser tragado por um simples olhar; então havia decidido que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, voltaria ali e colocaria tudo em devidos pratos limpos.

#### 24 de Março; 04:35 p.m. 

##### Proximidades do Acampamento do Capitão Gato 

O sol fraco que brilhava por entre as nuvens sob o céu do sertão, não era exatamente o que Baekhyun esperava para aquela tarde de março. Apesar de já estar acostumado com a época chuvosa durante o ano no estado do Sergipe, lhe era estranho presenciar as mudanças naturais tão... De perto.

Nos quatro dias que se passaram, todos banhados a sol, acostumara-se ao mormaço que lhe abraçava sem ao menos ser permitido. Mas ali estava... As costas apoiadas ao pequeno poço que, dias atrás, encontrara o cangaceiro que tanto lhe ajudou, tocando-se tão intimamente que fazia suas bochechas queimarem só ao se lembrar. 

Fizeram um acordo mudo de não falarem sobre aquela fatídica noite, Baekhyun se limitara a falar ao outro rapaz quando lhe dava breves aulas durante o dia - e, às vezes, a noite - para que Chanyeol logo conseguisse ler por si só. 

Porém, se tornara difícil estar próximo ao cangaceiro, sem se lembrar de que este fora o primeiro a lhe tocar em pontos que jamais imaginara lhe proporcionar prazer. Os olhos pequenos fitavam o céu tingido num tom de azul escuro e mesclas com as nuvens escurecidas; lábio inferior preso por entre os dentes e as mãos - com os dedos entrelaçados - por entre as pernas. 

Sentia falta de casa... Dos abraços cálidos de sua mãe, da voz doce da caseira ao lhe perguntar o que desejava para o café da manhã, até mesmo do falatório – que antes julgava desnecessário – do primo mais novo, e sentia falta daquela que ao menos conhecia: sua prometida.

Por um segundo, perguntara a si mesmo se realmente queria unir sua vida à de uma pessoa que nem se lembrava o nome. Como se chamava mesmo? Marina? Marília? Maria, quem sabe? Não se lembrava... O olhar expressivo de certo rapaz e sorriso cálido do mesmo preenchiam seus pensamentos, de modo que nem conseguia mais sentir culpa por se ausentar na presença daquela que o esperava. 

Mas será que ela realmente o esperava, como ele mesmo fizera por dias e noites a fio? 

Sentira vontade de correr, de gritar, de fazer qualquer coisa para provar a si mesmo que ainda estava vivo, que logo sairia dali. Num átimo, levantara, retirando a camisa amarronzada, colocando-a num canto visível para então pegar água no pequeno poço e molhar seu rosto e torso. O clima estava abafado, mesmo que uma torrente ameaçasse cair, e Baekhyun temia. 

As mãos de dedos longos acariciavam os próprios cabelos, o rapaz já estava alheio à qualquer coisa a sua volta; quando sentira braços lhe circundarem a cintura e um pequeno selar estalar em tua tez, arrepiando-a. Quisera gritar, mas o som ficara preso no fundo da garganta, engolira a seco, sentindo certo medo. 

\- Tu não devia ficar se banhando aqui, onde qualquer um pode ver, sabe? – A voz rouca lhe sussurrara, antes que o corpo maior se afastasse do próprio, o fazendo sentir um vazio e... Frio. – Se tava sentindo calor, por que tu não falou? Eu podia te levar num rio que tem aqui perto. 

\- Não é necessário, estou bem assim. – Respondera, virando-se minimamente para poder visualizar o sorriso travesso que despontava nos cantos dos lábios pouco cheios do cangaceiro. – Não deveria estar junto ao seu bando? 

\- Oxe, tu bem sabe que o Capitão me mandou cuidar pra tu não fugir. Nem adianta, que enquanto tu tiver aqui, não vou largar do teu pé. – Sorrira mais largo, voltando a se aproximar para tirar, com a ponta dos dedos, os fios molhados que encobriam a testa alva do rapaz menos. 

\- Não é como se eu tivesse meios para fugir... – A voz saíra como num sussurro, havia se perdido por entre os orbes acastanhados que lhe devoravam a alma. – Hn... Ainda tá de pé me levar ao rio? 

Com um acenar como resposta, Baekhyun pusera de volta a camisa amarronzada, passando a seguir o rapaz maior. Para o burguês, Chanyeol não se encaixava no perfil daquele bando – assim como o doce Jongin, porém este atirava como ninguém e divertia-se com sua habilidade –, o sorriso bobo que dava sempre que conseguia juntar letra por letra e formar uma nova palavra, não lhe parecia nada com os sorrisos sádicos dados por cangaceiros como aquele Capitão Gato. Chanyeol simplesmente não parecia pertencer àquele meio, ao mesmo tempo em que se encaixava tão bem. 

Meneara a cabeça em negativa ao se pegar pensando mais uma vez naquele rapaz, um arrepio lhe cruzando a espinha ao imaginar o que teria feito, caso não saísse correndo da própria tenda, dias atrás. Teria ele se entregado? Estava tão entorpecido, que seria capaz de cometer alguma loucura, caso não refreasse a si mesmo.

Avistara o cavalo pertencente à Chanyeol, e suspirara cansado. E, mais uma vez, lá estava ele... Dividindo a sela do animal com o cangaceiro a quem jurara odiar no primeiro momento em que lhe pusera os olhos. Mas como odiar alguém que parecia ser tão adorável? 

As aparências enganam...

#### 5:40 p.m. 

O sol se escondia por trás de nuvens carregadas, no céu iam indícios da noite fria que se iniciaria. As águas da margem do Rio Sergipe estavam pouco agitadas, e a visão parecia cada vez mais bela aos olhos pequenos do Byun.

Um sorriso brincara nos lábios quando vira Chanyeol pular próximo do próprio cavalo. Lhe parecia feliz... Oras, como alguém poderia ficar feliz naquela situação? Baekhyun se pegara sorrindo feito bobo com o próprio questionamento interno, e decidira que ele mesmo estava parcialmente feliz. 

Sentira vontade de deixar-se submergir nas águas do rio, mas não queria desnudar-se ante os olhos curiosos do cangaceiro. Internamente, sentia certa vergonha do próprio corpo, não permitiria que o outro rapaz visse mais da sua pele do que já havia visto. 

Fora arrancado de seus devaneios pela voz de Chanyeol, que chamava por seu nome incessantemente; os braços elevados, as mãos lhe acenavam, chamando-o para que se aproximasse. Sem muito pensar, dera passos largos na direção do corpo maior, deixando-se envolver pela brisa que lhe acariciava o rosto. Sentia-se livre... 

\- Eu vou dar um mergulho, tu vem junto? – As sobrancelhas se uniram ante a pergunta alheia, enquanto já via o cangaceiro desnudar-se em sua frente. – A água deve tá fria agora, mas é assim que é bom. 

\- Eu acho melhor ficar aqui, não quero pegar resfriado—

\- Oxe, que menino mais fresco! É só um banho de rio, ninguém morre se tomar banho de água fria uma vez na vida. Anda, a vida é uma só! – Baekhyun mal tivera tempo de responder, pois o outro rapaz já corria em direção às águas que se remexiam incessantemente. 

Um bolo gelado parecia ter se instalado no fundo de seu estômago, dando-lhe ânsia de vômito, quando passou a enrolar a barra da camisa por entre os dedos. Sentia-se um tolo por temer algo bobo; "é só um banho", pensara consigo, mas não parecia adiantar muito. As roupas foram tiradas e repousadas junto às do outro rapaz, então se permitira correr e ser abraçado pela água fria que parecia chamar por seu nome. 

Não via o céu, muito menos a Chanyeol, mas sentia-se bem! O rio parecia lhe engolir e proteger, dando uma sensação de quem saboreia a liberdade no paladar. E sorriu...

Um sorriso faceiro, que chegava aos olhos, quando colocara parte do corpo água afora, podendo respirar e avistar o sol a se esconder completamente. Um par de braços circundaram sua cintura mais uma vez, um selo rápido – porém cálido – sendo depositado em seu pescoço; mas ao menos tentara se afastar. Inusitadamente, sentia-se bem. 

\- Faz tempo que eu tô querendo te fazer meu... – Com rouquidão, confessara próximo da orelha do rapaz menor, o sentindo fraquejar e se arrepiar por entre seus braços. – Até quando tu vai fugir de mim, que nem diabo que foge da cruz? 

\- E-eu, eu não estou fugindo. – Inutilmente, Baekhyun balbuciara, sentindo vontade de se estapear por gaguejar. "Estúpido!" 

\- Então olha pra mim e faz o que te dá vontade. 

O Byun quisera fugir, se transformar numa gota de chuva e se desmanchar junto àquela água que o abraçava junto ao corpo maior atrás de si. A saliva parecia arranhar sua garganta, o sangue parecia correr mais rápido por entre as veias e o coração, querendo lhe fugir ao peito.

Com receio, ficara de frente ao outro, os braços longos não soltando nem por um ínfimo segundo, sua cintura. As mãos quase foram de encontro ao pescoço alheio, mas deteve-se. Os lábios praticamente imploravam por se chocarem mais uma vez aos alheios; a língua, ansiosa por acariciar sua semelhante, as pálpebras vacilantes insistindo em se fecharem... 

Não agüentaria manter o contato visual por muito mais tempo, sem colar sua boca aos lábios pouco cheios do cangaceiro. Ele queria aquilo, seu corpo implorava por se colar ao outro, as mãos por percorrerem cada curva desconhecida do corpo maior, porém a sanidade ainda o acompanhava, e esta gritava "Não se entregue!" 

Por que parecia tão difícil conter as próprias vontades? Por que seu corpo simplesmente não o obedecia? Aproximara o rosto, a mão acariciando os cabelos negros da nuca alheia, a boca sedenta roçando naquela que desejava tomar para si.

Gemeu quase choroso ao ter os lábios tomados com tanta fúria por Chanyeol, nem parecia o mesmo rapaz que sorria abobado enquanto aprendia a ler. A mão grande percorria cada centímetro de pele que conseguia alcançar, enquanto a língua se ocupava em se colar à alheia, e os dentes em prenderem o lábio inferior do burguês. 

Suspiros escapavam por entre o ósculo trocado, a sanidade abandonando a ambos rapazes mais rápido que Baekhyun pudera previr. A pele queimava sob os toques desferidos em seu corpo, a boca sedenta buscava na outra um refúgio, a liberdade que lhe fora usurpada. 

Era um colar de bocas, roçar de corpos, abandonos de gemidos sôfregos; um descontando no outro a frustração que era desejar alguém que pertencia a um mundo tão distinto do próprio. 

Com um estalo, Chanyeol separara o ósculo para segurar o outro rapaz pela mão até que ambos estivessem fora da água gélida do Rio Sergipe. Baekhyun quisera, mais uma vez, ser uma simples gota d'água e se desmanchar ali mesmo, tamanho desconforto que sentia por vestir apenas aquilo que nem sabia se podia chamar por roupa íntima, de tão gasto que o tecido se encontrava. Mas o cangaceiro estava da mesma forma, e sentira que – talvez – não precisasse se envergonhar. 

O corpo pequeno fora depositado por sobre um amontoado de terra fofa que, para o Byun, parecera ser capim. Quisera rir, mas não tivera tempo, pois logo seus lábios voltavam a serem atacados. Chanyeol lhe beijava com fome, vontade e desejo. Fome dos seus lábios, dos beijos que eram trocados; vontade de segurá-lo e não soltar nunca mais; e desejo... Desejo de fodê-lo até que um amanhã não mais importasse. 

As mãos grandes acariciavam seu corpo, arrancando suspiros do fundo se sua garganta; os dedos longos lhe tocaram os joelhos, fazendo-os ficarem flexionados e separados. Sentira o quadril alheio se encaixar entre suas pernas, e fora acometido pelo desconforto em saber que, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia esconder-se, fechando as pernas, pois o cangaceiro se encontrava por entre as mesmas.

Sentira o membro alheio atritar com o próprio, ambos ainda cobertos, mas fora o suficiente para fazê-lo gemer manhoso e ansiar – ao mesmo tempo em que temer – pelo que viria a seguir. 

Os lábios foram abandonados para que o pescoço e torso fossem molestados pela boca e dentes do rapaz maior; inconscientemente, empurrava a cabeça do cangaceiro para baixo, sem realmente saber o que fazia. Quisera ser engolido pela terra fofa sob seu corpo ao ver-se completamente despido ante o olhar de Chanyeol, este parecia maravilhado com a anatomia do rapaz menor, e sorria. 

\- O que tem de tão atraente num corpo igual ao seu? – Questionou aos sussurros, tentando fechar as pernas, em vão. 

\- Não é porque a gente tem a mesma coisa entre as pernas, que eu vou ser igual a tu. A gente é diferente, Baekhyun, e tuas diferenças te fazem bonito... – "Também és bonito", o burguês pensara consigo, porém não conseguiu verbalizar uma palavra sequer. 

Fora aos céus ao ter o membro circundado pelos lábios cálidos de Chanyeol, a língua áspera lhe fazendo carinho pela extensão do membro teso. Quisera chorar, o prazer parecia lhe atingir como a dor, e ao menos tentara prender na garganta os gemidos que insistiam em fugir. Os dedos embrenhados nos fios negros daquele que lhe proporcionava um prazer antes desconhecido; puxava-os com certa força, tentando depositar em algo a tensão que o acometia. 

Um dedo lhe invadira sem pedir permissão, logo sendo seguido por outro... E mais outro, até que o desconforto se tornasse prazer e seus quadris rebolassem, o corpo buscando mais contado com os invasores. Sentia como se pudesse sucumbir às chamas que mais pareciam queimar sua epiderme, quando pequenas gotas de chuva lhe tocaram a tez facial. 

Sentira um sorriso quase que se formar em seus lábios, mas limitara-se a gemer esganiçado ao ser invadido por algo maior que os dedos de Chanyeol. Os olhos se fecharam mais por reflexo à dor e incômodo que o acometiam, a vontade de cravar as unhas na pele alheia se fazendo cada vez mais presente.

Tudo parecia tão rápido, e tão lento ao mesmo tempo... As gotas grossas de chuva caindo sobre os corpos unidos como a chuva e o rio, que se tornavam um só abaixo do choro celeste que lavava parte de Sergipe. Baekhyun queria poder entender o que ele mesmo estava fazendo sob o corpo daquele cangaceiro que lhe atacava o pescoço com beijos, os ouvidos com gemidos roucos e o corpo com arrepios e estocadas lentas, precisas. 

\- Tu é tão apertado... Aposto que nunca nem pensou que alguém pudesse meter alguma coisa em tu. – Riu com rouquidão, gemendo arrastado contra os lábios finos do burguês; e este se limitara a corar e fechar os olhos com força. 

"Que está fazendo?!", perguntara a si mesmo, sem encontrar uma resposta que o satisfizesse. Talvez Baekhyun não quisesse se entregar, agarrar aos fios alheios com tanto desespero e lhe puxar para mais um colar de bocas.

Quem sabe, não ansiasse por se desfazer por entre os corpos desnudos, gemer o nome alheio quando ambos separavam os lábios para respirarem. Mas, com o tempo, Chanyeol aprendera uma coisa sobre o Byun: era um péssimo mentiroso. 

A chuva fora platéia do espetáculo protagonizado por cangaceiro e burguês, um dueto de gemidos e arfares entoados por dois rapazes banhados em chuva e prazer; Baekhyun chegara ao ápice primeiro, o abdômen contraindo, as feições contorcidas, um gemido ficando preso na garganta quando se deixara sucumbir pelo prazer, o interior se comprimindo ao redor do membro alheio, fazendo a Chanyeol se desmanchar em seu interior. 

Diferentemente da fúria de outrora, cangaceiro selara a testa alva do rapaz menor, o puxando para perto, contornando seu corpo com os braços longos; ambos permanecendo abraçados abaixo da chuva por mais tempo que talvez lhes fosse permitido. 

Baekhyun já não sabia onde, afinal, era seu lugar: se em casa, com sua família, ou no abraço cálido de Park Chanyeol.

#### 26 de Março; 10:20 a.m. 

Chanyeol parecia mais animado que o costumeiro àquele dia, o coração palpitava no peito, as mãos suavam, molhando o pequeno papel já pouco amassado por entre os dedos. Queria mostrar à Baekhyun que, finalmente, conseguira aprender a escrever uma palavra que fosse. Sentira-se orgulhoso de si mesmo ao fitar o pedaço de papel contendo as letras, mesmo que ainda tortas, mas que formavam um nome legível. Queria que Baekhyun também se orgulhasse! 

Caminhava de volta ao acampamento, uma vez que fora ao Rio Sergipe mais uma vez - gostava daquele lugar e, mais ainda, por ter sido ali onde fizera o burguês ser seu. Nos lábios ia um sorriso faceiro, até mesmo havia prendido os cabelos, mesmo que de um jeito desajeitado, porém permitia que seu rosto fosse realmente visto.

Mas, ao se deparar com dois homens do bando segurando o Byun pelos braços, e este sorrindo de todos os dentes, tivera dúvidas sobre a permanência do rapaz menor no acampamento. 

Sempre soubera que, algum dia, teria que dizer adeus, só não esperava que fosse tão logo. 

O olhar de Baekhyun se voltara em sua direção, e o sorriso no rosto pequeno só fez crescer - se é que ainda isto era possível.

Soltara-se dos cangaceiros, correndo até aquele que lhe importava, o envolvendo num abraço apertado, murmurando coisas como "estou livre!". Ao separar-se do maior, o Byun esperava encontrar um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto, e não... Aquela expressão de desgosto mesclada a dor. 

\- Não está feliz? Poderei voltar para casa, Chanyeol! E, sabe... Você poderia vir comigo, juro que serei bom para você. - Riu-se contido, não recebendo o riso que queria, em troca. - O que houve? Eu disse, ou fiz, algo errado? 

\- Tu tem mesmo que ir? - Perguntara, vendo o cenho alheio se franzir e os lábios finos se crisparem. - Eu queria que tu ficasse, sabe? Mas isso não é vida pra gente da cidade... 

\- Sabes que não posso ficar... Mas você poderia vir comigo, Chanyeol! Poderia continuar a lhe ensinar a ler, você poderia ser um homem livre- 

\- Eu sou livre aqui, no sertão. Que diacho eu ia fazer na cidade? Arrumar um trabalho numa vendinha qualquer, morar de aluguel numa pensão velha em algum canto onde pagasse pouco? - Um suspiro cansado lhe escapara por entre os lábios. - Quem nasce pra cangaceiro, não muda de vida, Baekkie. 

\- Sempre há exceções... - Como num murmúrio, deixara as palavras escaparem. - Olhe onde estamos agora... Estou praticamente implorando que vá comigo quando, há alguns dias, ao menos conseguia te olhar nos olhos... 

\- E o que tu pretende fazer com a tua prometida? Por acaso vai me esconder debaixo do colchão, pra usar enquanto ela não olha? - Riu em escárnio, abaixando o olhar em seguida. 

\- Não! Eu jamais faria isso! - Indignado, Baekhyun batia o pé ante as palavras alheias. 

\- Então o jeito é cada um seguir seu caminho... Eu não me encaixo no teu mundo, e tu não quer se encaixar no meu. 

\- Chanyeol, não é bem assim—

\- Manda lembranças pro teu pai e pra tua prometida. - Dissera com desdém, depositando o papel já amassado por entre os dedos alheios, antes de sair a passos largos, ignorando os chamados por seu nome. 

Baekhyun queria poder entender tudo o que havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo; entender a si mesmo e àquele cangaceiro que lhe dirigira um olhar tão magoado, ao ponto de fazer seu coração pulsar dolorido. Tomara entre os dedos o pedaço de papel, abrindo-o, deixando um sorriso tomar seus lábios e uma lágrima correr pelo rosto ao ler a única palavra escrita: 

Baekhyun.

# C O N T I N U A


	6. final

# Cangaço

### Capítulo 6- Término

Baekhyun quisera sentir a segurança que costumava lhe acariciar toda vez em que se aninhava no abraço materno da senhora Byun, ou a alegria lhe invadir, sem permissão, ao ver os olhos pequenos do primo mais novo se encher de lágrimas, o sorriso bonito lhe tomando a face ruborizada; ou quem sabe, o temor ao escutar a voz grave de seu progenitor, mas não sentia nada.

Absolutamente nada.

As borboletas que se agitavam em seu estômago, na presença daquele cangaceiro que deixara para trás, pareciam ter morrido. Ele não queria sentir aquele vazio no âmago, queria sorrir em verdadeira felicidade, abraçar sua prometida – que o observava ao longe –, mas algo a repelia."Ela não é o Chanyeol". (Não era...)

Mas havia feito uma escolha, havia deixado aquele rapaz para trás. "Há uma forma de voltar?", se questionara, ansiando por realmente voltar e se jogar nos braços que, sabia, poderiam estar fechados para si, após ter escolhido partir com as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. "O que eu poderia fazer? Eu não poderia- A quem quero enganar?"

Por instinto, abaixara a cabeça, envergonhado. As lágrimas lhe molhavam a tez empalidecida, o corpo implorava por descanso. Seus familiares pensavam, consigo, que suas lágrimas seriam de felicidade. "Não são de felicidade... Olhem direito, olhem mais uma vez! Eu não estou feliz..."

# ~

Ele havia tentado.

Por exatas duas semanas, cavalgara pelas redondezas de Aracajú, mas parecia impossível reencontrar aquele a quem havia se deixado perder. O quão tolo fora ao partir sem nem ao menos questionar ao outro rapaz por quanto tempo permaneceria na cidade sergipana? "O suficiente para deixá-lo ir", uma voz parecia sussurrar em seu ouvido, fazendo-o suspirar pesado, tentando conter o choro que ameaçava lhe molhar o rosto mais uma vez.

Baekhyun se cansara de chorar. Há tanto não conseguia colocar um sorriso feliz em seus lábios... Quando havia se tornado aquilo? Como se deixara vencer por um sentimento que jamais pensara existir? Aliás...

O que era aquilo que fazia seu peito queimar, os olhos arderem em lágrimas contidas, e a garganta parecer se fechar em nós cegos? Não queria sentir aquela coisa não denominada!

Pensando em sua família, decidira voltar para casa, onde dera uma desculpa qualquer para se ausentar pelo tempo que fosse necessário para encontrar Chanyeol - e ao menos o havia encontrado.

O que lhe aguardava era uma vida planejada por terceiros, com sonhos e planos próprios deixados de lado em prol da felicidade daqueles que lhe criaram e cuidaram com afinco durante sua vida. Abdicaria da própria felicidade, pois ele mesmo a havia deixado partir nos lábios, olhos, sorriso e abraço cálido de Chanyeol.

#### 30 de Agosto; 09:50 p.m.

##### Feira de Santana- Bahia

Ponto de início...

Um enjôo lhe atormentara desde que havia colocado os pés em sua cidade natal mais uma vez; a nostalgia lhe apunhalando em todos os cantos possíveis enquanto, nos lábios, crescia gradativamente um sorriso terno. Sentia cheiro de terra seca, sol e casa. Ali era sua casa, fora onde conheceu o melhor amigo que poderia ter, junto àquele bando que o havia acolhido tão bem, mas algo parecia faltar - e não era só Jongin, que decidira ficar por Sergipe, até resolver pendências.

Chanyeol bem sabia do que se tratava, mas preferia não interferir. Pensar naquele estado brasileiro lhe trazia as lembranças de certo burguês; ao sorrir, ao pronunciar seu nome, ou qualquer coisa pequena que fizesse seu coração saltar. Fazia tanto tempo que não o via! Aprendera a ler graças a ele; a escrever, aprendera a amar, e já se pegara pensando na ideia de desaprender.

Mas como fazer isto, quando se tem preso aos pensamentos tantas lembranças frescas?

A voz melodiosa parecia lhe sussurrar, a risada ainda parecia ecoar em seus ouvidos, as mãos, lhe tocarem...

Tentando empurrar a nostalgia para algum canto escuro de sua mente, dera passos rápidos e largos, seguindo seu Capitão, até que todo o bando chegasse ao ponto onde iniciaram. Rostos felizes passavam pelo campo de visão de Chanyeol, e ele também quisera sentir aquela felicidade exacerbada a lhe esmagar qualquer sentimento, porém conseguira apenas sorrir...

E sorrir...

E sorrir novamente... Sorrisos forçados, não mais terno como o de outrora. A doçura dos lábios pequenos impregnava seu paladar, e fora obrigado a se embebedar para esquecer aquele de quem mais se lembrava.

Obrigara-se a ingerir tanto licor quanto conseguira, ria-se sem motivos aparentes, se aconchegara no abraço de uma mulher qualquer, e deixara-se ressonar.

Os dias seguintes seriam longos... Já não sabia exatamente se queria acordar.

#### Aracajú- Sergipe

Uma melodia qualquer se desprendia dos lábios rosados do unigênito dos Oh, os pés, descalços, balançavam sem ritmo sob a água fria do riacho disposto aos fundos das propriedades dos Byun. A calça, dobrada até os joelhos, parecia ter adquirido a mesma coloração da terra abaixo do corpo esguio do rapaz; a blusa branca, com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, permitia que o sol acariciasse a tez alva de seus braços.

Ao longe, um moreno nordestino lhe observava sobre seu cavalo de estimação. Ele queria se aproximar; tentara tantas vezes antes! Mas, sempre que Sehun percebia sua aproximação, fugia. Para qualquer canto, qualquer lugar onde houvesse gente o suficiente para fazê-lo querer se esconder. E se escondia, de certa forma, temeroso por alguém reconhecê-lo como cangaceiro.

Mas havia perdido tempo demais, observando ao longe, pensava que já estava mais que na hora de se aproximar. As mãos suando, o coração parecendo querer lhe fugir ao peito; descera do cavalo, prendendo-o em uma árvore qualquer, para que não fugisse, um suspiro irrompendo pelos lábios fartos. Seria ali, naquele momento... Não poderia deixar o outro se afastar ainda mais.

O primeiro passo fora fácil, assim como o segundo, e o terceiro... Mas, ao ver-se a uma distância tão curta do outro, um bolo parecia se formar em sua garganta. Oras, nunca havia se sentido daquela forma em nenhuma situação! Conversara com todo o tipo de gente, por tanto lugar; até mesmo já havia matado! Porém, lá estava ele, temeroso por erguer a mão e tocar as costas de Sehun.

Alheio à batalha interna que era travada por Jongin, o outro rapaz se deixava banhar pelo sol do sertão. A pele pálida começava a ganhar um tom rosado, por conta do tempo que já havia passado naquela mesma posição; os dedos dos pés pareciam enrugados por passarem tanto tempo submersos em água, um risinho tomando o lugar do leve cantarolar, até que uma mão quente pousara em seu ombro e, ao se virar, vira aquele que menos queria ver.

Os lábios se crisparam, as sobrancelhas vincaram na testa, levantara-se sobressaltado, querendo se afastar do outro rapaz, porém a mesma mão que lhe tocara o ombro havia circundado seu pulso. Jongin parecia sussurrar um "fica, por favor", mas Sehun jamais o havia escutado proferir um 'por favor' que fosse. E ele não queria escutar a voz rouca do cangaceiro, pedindo para que ficasse, pois não queria ceder...

\- Conversa comigo, Sehun. Prometo que não tomo muito do teu tempo. – Os olhos amendoados pareciam suplicar. "Por favor, não se deixe levar...", pensara consigo, Sehun.

\- Não tenho tempo para ser gasto com você, tenho que ir agora. –Tentara se soltar, mas o toque da mão em seu braço parecia ter se intensificado.

\- Tu não parecia pensar assim, quando ficava me esperando-

\- Este tempo já passou. Vê? Não sou o mesmo tolo a quem você enganou, agora me deixe ir. – Passos foram dados em sua direção, e um desespero parecera nascer em seu subconsciente. "Não se aproxime mais!"

\- Eu nunca te disse o que eu era, como eu ia te enganar? Eu nunca menti pra tu, menti? – Sehun quisera dizer que sim, que não suportava mais olhar para a face alheia, mas aquele olhos lhe absorviam a alma, causando... Dor. – Eu nunca disse que era perfeito, também nunca te escondi que tinha defeito, eu só...

\- Podia ter me contado. Podia ao menos ter me dito que era um maldito cangaceiro, que meu primo estava perto de você aquele tempo todo; que ele estava bem! – Explodira, forçando o outro rapaz a lhe soltar o braço.

\- E ia fazer diferença? Tu, por acaso, ia sentir segurança sabendo que eu tava ajudando a manter teu primo, refém? Tu fala como se fosse aceitar, se eu te contasse alguma coisa... Mas eu sei que não ia.

\- Como pode saber? Agora, além de roubar minha família, também lê mentes? – Seu rosto ardia em fúria, à garganta parecia seca e os olhos ardiam. Vira o rosto alheio se contorcer em desgosto ante suas palavras, mas estava decidido a não se deixar levar. "Não se deixe sucumbir!"

\- Então é assim que tu quer? Eu não posso te obrigar a nada—

\- Realmente, não pode. – Suspirando, Jongin deixara a expressão de desgosto de lado, as feições adquirindo um tom rosado; e Sehun não pudera saber se fora vergonha ou raiva.

\- Tu que sabe.

O primeiro passo fora fácil... O segundo, nem tanto... O terceiro... Mais parecia que suas pernas haviam sido fincadas no chão, o suor voltando a lhe banhar as mãos morenas. O coração palpitara no peito, a incerteza lhe inundando os sentidos por completo. "Eu não posso ir embora!", pensou consigo, voltando a fitar o rosto alheio. Sehun lhe parecera oscilar, a raiva de outrora se transformando numa forte incerteza. Jongin sabia ler as feições daquele rapaz tão bem, ah como sabia!

Sehun deveria saber que, ao menor movimento, seria descoberto.

O corpo alheio havia se virado em sua direção, os passos – que antes levavam o cangaceiro para longe – haviam se voltado para que o moreno se aproximasse, sorrateiramente, de si. Queria que ele se aproximasse? Sim... Ele queria! Mas Jongin mantivera seu primo refém, o ludibriara, fizera-o pensar que, quem sabe, pudessem ser felizes juntos.

Mas Cangaço e Burguesia não se misturavam, também deveria ter ciência disto.

Porém, contrariando tudo e qualquer pensamento oposto, Jongin lhe segurara rosto com ambas as mãos, a face se aproximando da sua gradativamente... Os lábios se selaram breve e suavemente. As incertezas pareciam não mais existirem, ao mesmo tempo em que dançavam em ambos estômagos como borboletas tremeluzindo em meio a escuridão. E lhe parecera tão certo! Jongin era certo, ao mesmo tempo em que tão errado...

Ele não queria pensar muito naquele momento, então deixara-se levar pelos anseios, pela saudade ao colar o peito coberto contra o outro, e os lábios se pressionarem com saudade, ânsia e desejo.

# ~

Sehun não se deixara levar completamente.

Ao ser envolvido pela própria consciência, mais uma vez, afastara-se; o colar de bocas se desfazendo num estalo. A respiração ofegante, feições e lábios rosados... Pedira um tempo, era tudo o que achava necessário temporariamente. Necessitava organizar os pensamentos, tudo parecia tão bagunçado!

Jongin lhe prometera voltar e, com um acenar de cabeça, despediram-se. Os pés, enrugados por passarem tanto tempo submersos no riacho, o levavam, a passos largos, de volta ao interior da residência da tão prezada família Byun.

Um suspiro cortara o silêncio que o circundava, provindo de seus lábios; o coração martelando no peito, tamanha ansiedade. Conseguiria perdoar? Ele queria fazer isto, poder se deixar envolver novamente nos braços cálidos de Jongin, deixar-se perder em seus lábios fartos...

Ao adentrar a sala principal da residência, dera-se com sua tia, toda sorrisos, a sair de braços dados com Maria. Ao longe, Baekhyun parecia estar com o pensamento longe; a mão espalmada na testa, lábio inferior preso por entre os dentes... Estava infeliz, Sehun o conhecia bem. Caminhando até o primo mais velho, deixara-se sentar próximo dos pés do mesmo, sorrindo. O menor não sorrira de volta, parecia ainda mais distante...

\- Como estão os preparativos? – Questionara, ganhando o olhar e atenção alheia.

\- De vento em polpa, mais perfeito: impossível. – Baekhyun tentara sorrir, conseguindo apenas reproduzir um chiado abafado ao esticar os lábios finos; Sehun não gostava de vê-lo daquela forma.

\- Então por que você não está radiante? Pensei que seu maior objetivo fosse este matrimônio. – Vira uma nuvem enegrecida transpassar os orbes castanhos do outro rapaz, seu próprio cenho se franzindo ante o evidente sofrimento alheio. – O que aconteceu enquanto esteve sendo mantido refém, Baek? Este não é você...

\- Me desculpe. – A voz falhara, um bolo se formando ao fundo da garganta ressequida, deixara-se escorregar pela poltrona onde se encontrava sentado, sentando-se, agachado, ao lado do primo maior. – Eu me apaixonei, Sehun. Me desculpe...

\- Do que está dizendo? Por quem está apaixonado, e por que se desculpa? – Dor. O rosto alvo, pálido, do Byun transpassava dor; parecia prestes a desabar, e Sehun o ampararia.

Sempre.

\- Um cangaceiro... Somos burgueses, estou prometido! O que eu estava pensando, ao me deixar levar por algo novo, desconhecido? – A voz embargada denunciava o choro acumulado nos olhos, não tardaria para que o rosto bonito estivesse banhado em lágrimas. – Ele disse que eu poderia ficar, e eu fui embora... Eu o deixei partir, sem ao menos saber se nos encontraríamos outra vez, eu...

\- Baek, por que não desmarca o casamento? Não suportará, por muito tempo, caso continue assim. – Os orbes castanhos se voltaram em sua direção, às lágrimas escorrendo pelas faces ruborizadas do menor. Sehun sentira-se no direito, e dever, de cuidar do outro; envolver-lhe num abraço, beijar-lhe a testa e sussurrar que tudo ficaria bem.

Mesmo não sabendo, ele mesmo, se realmente ficaria.

\- Eu não posso...

Aos soluços, Baekhyun adormecera nos braços do primo mais novo; sussurrando, incansavelmente, aquelas mesmas três palavras. "Eu não posso."

Poderia?

#### 30 de Dezembro

##### Feira de Santana- Bahia

A praça principal da cidade baiana rescendia à fogueira recém acesa e licor; uma multidão se amontoava no centro das festividades, querendo achar um bom espaço para dançar. Vestindo terno, calças de linho, chapéu para encobrir os cabelos curtos; lá estava Chanyeol, todo sorrisos com o restante do bando que lhe recebera como um deles.

Sorrisos fáceis se desprendiam dos lábios pouco fartos, a pele morena de sol se encontrava incomumente alva, os cabelos curtos permitindo que o rosto bonito fosse apreciado pelas belas damas que passavam pelas proximidades. Chanyeol gostava de ser apreciado, que dissessem que ele era bonito, lhe sorrissem e acariciassem o rosto antes de estalar os lábios numa das faces rosadas.

Havia tanto não via Jongin que, ao saber que o amigo voltaria à Bahia, quase engasgara com uma bebida qualquer que sorvia em grandes goles.

Jongin lhe fazia falta; as broncas e conselhos que lhe dava, os carinhos e sorrisos... Mas saber que o primo daquele rapaz que tanto ansiava por esquecer viria junto, sentira um bolo gelado se instalar no fundo do estômago, fazendo as incessantes borboletas dançarem a mesma melodia entoada pelos músicos locais. Dançavam, se batiam em suas paredes estomacais, dando-lhe ânsia de vômito e certa tontura; Chanyeol não queria voltar a sentir aquilo...

Talvez Baekhyun ao menos se lembrasse de sua existência, sua consciência lhe dizia para ele mesmo esquecer.

Seria ótimo, caso conseguisse.

Os pés o levando a qualquer lugar, corpos tombavam contra o próprio em meio às danças desengonçadas, o sorriso largo não deixando seu rosto enquanto aguardava pelo momento em que Jongin apareceria, por algum lado, e lhe daria um dos seus abraços esmagadores. O álcool recém consumido parecia começar a fazer efeito, quando se deixara levar pela correnteza de pessoas alcoolizadas – algumas sóbrias –, até se ver fora do emaranhado confuso de corpos dançantes.

A risada morrera nos lábios, o sorriso se desfazendo, aos poucos, quando os olhos encontraram um rosto conhecido. Ao longe, descendo de um automóvel – artigo de luxo, usufruído por famílias de grande porte –; os lábios finos unidos, como da ultima vez que o vira, os cabelos, mais curtos, permitindo que o rosto bonito fosse avistado com mais facilidade.

As borboletas, a bailarem, tornavam a saliva do cangaceiro algo difícil de engolir; as pernas pareciam moles e o coração, querer fugir ao peito. Baekhyun parecia tão mais bonito... A roupa escura fazendo contraste com a pele alva e lábios rosados...

Mas, antes que Chanyeol pensasse em se aproximar, uma mulher saíra do mesmo automóvel onde o Byun chegara. Os cabelos negros reluziam sob as parcas luzes da cidade, no rosto ia uma expressão cansada, o corpo encoberto por roupas igualmente escuras, e as mãos... Os dedos entrelaçados aos do mais novo dos Byun.

O som ao redor de Chanyeol parecia ter esmorecido, transformando-se em ruídos ao longe, ininteligíveis; as mesmas borboletas que outrora dançavam no estômago, naquele momento, mais pareciam guerrear por um espaço que não as pertencia, causando ainda mais náuseas ao cangaceiro. Um corpo cálido se chocara contra o próprio, e só se dera conta de que Jongin o abraçava quando escutara a risada melodiosa contra seu ouvido.

Trocaram breves palavras, o sorriso voltando brevemente a tomar os lábios de Chanyeol, antes que a imagem do jovem casal, de mãos dadas, voltasse a lhe inundar a mente.

#### Acampamento do Capitão Gato

\- Então, tu finalmente se acertou com o tal Sehun? – Animado, Chanyeol questionava aos sussurros ao amigo recém chegado; este lhe sorria de todos os dentes, todo alegria e alívio.

\- Não foi fácil... Mas ele teve que conversar direitinho comigo, e tu sabe que ninguém resiste à lábia de Kim Jongin. – Rira-se com o próprio comentário, sendo acompanhado pelo maior. – Na verdade, o primo dele ajudou bastante, sabe? Ele convenceu Sehun a me perdoar. – Chanyeol enrijecera, encolhendo os ombros, como se tentasse se proteger.

\- Como ele está? – Temeroso, questionara, abaixando o olhar. – E Jongin não precisaria de meias palavras para saber de quem o amigo falava.

Suspirando, respondera:

\- Casado. – Decepção transpassara as feições alheias, porém Jongin se permitira continuar. – E infeliz. Ouvi Sehun dizer que a mulher dele, Maria, tem um caso, ou coisa do tipo, com um dos homens da casa. Ele até veio junto, e Baekhyun nem tentou impedir.

\- Ele... Por que ele se casou? – Amuado, aos sussurros, deixara as palavras escaparem, sem permissão, por entre os lábios.

\- Por que tu não pergunta pra ele? Tu bem viu que ele veio junto do Sehun, até deve saber onde eles tão pousando. Por que tu não vai lá, e pergunta pra ele?

\- Porque ele é um diacho dum burguês, enquanto eu sou cangaceiro, filho do Sertão! Tu realmente acha que tem alguma chance disso dar certo? Eu não—

\- Chanyeol, deixe de ser besta! Por acaso tu acha que o Sehun é o quê? Eu não fui pra cidade, e ele não veio pro cangaço; mas sabe o que a gente tem? Sentimento. Se eu não desisti dele, e ele me perdoou, é porque a gente sente alguma coisa forte, e sentimento é mais poderoso que classe social. Tu devia saber... Devia saber também que ele te procurou, depois que o bando veio embora. Sehun me contou. - Os olhos expressivos de um surpreso Chanyeol brilharam na direção alheia, arrancando um sorriso dos lábios de Jongin.

\- Tu acha que—?

\- Tenho certeza.

Sentira o sangue pulsar por entre as veias, o coração ribombar no peito, a garganta secar e uma breve decisão ser tomada, envolta em tantas incertezas. Os passos foram certeiros, o chapéu pouco surrado encobrindo os cabelos curtos; o cavalo, seu companheiro fiel, o aguardando em seu local costumeiro.

Precisava, mais que nunca, ouvir a voz daquele pequeno rapaz, do seu Baekhyun - nem dera-se conta de que voltava a pensar no Byun como seu, quando o cavalo postara-se a galopar.

# ~

A luz bruxuleante das velas dispostas em cada candelabro iluminavam precariamente o quarto – maior que o necessário, a julgamento do rapaz pequeno que passeava pelo cômodo, pensativo. A aliança disposta no anelar esquerdo parecia pesar toneladas, ao invés de parcas gramas, as roupas negras evidenciavam seu humor, mas ninguém parecia notar.

Casara-se com a doce Maria, a mesma havia lhe confessado amar a outro homem, e ele... Acometido pelo desespero – próprio e alheio – confessara também amar a outra pessoa. Mas, ao contrário do Byun, Maria tinha seu amado por perto.

Um jovem moreno, antes empregado da família da moça, mas Baekhyun fizera questão de trazê-lo para perto. E permitira que ambos se amassem sob seu nariz, fossem felizes – mesmo que às escondidas –, então ele mesmo sentira algum calor no peito gelado.

O tempo lhe fora maldoso, não permitindo que os próprios sentimentos e memórias desfalecessem, se perdessem no nada. Em seus ouvidos, parecia ecoar seu nome entoado com rouquidão, calor e... Amor.

Aquele amor que, sabia, lhe era correspondido. Com o tempo, aprendera a nomear sentimentos e sabores, cores e cheiros. Chanyeol rescendia a calor, ao sol do sertão, a alegria e amor; trazia um gosto doce ao paladar a cada lembrança que o envolvia, mas logo após transformava-se em fel e lágrimas salgadas, que escorriam pela tez.

Um suspiro escapara por entre os lábios, outrora maltratados pelos dentes do pequeno burguês. A frustração lhe corroendo a alma, rompendo qualquer linha de pensamento que o levasse às coisas felizes.

Felicidade era um luxo, do qual Baekhyun abrira mão por... Tolice. Pura e indiscutivelmente, ele sabia.

Na palma aberta, jazia a aliança - antes disposta em seu anelar –, queria escondê-la de si mesmo, num lugar onde aquele pequeno círculo dourado não o atormentasse. Preso. Baekhyun sentia-se completamente preso a um compromisso que não era seu – nunca fora seu. Seus pais decidiram que se casaria... E se casou. Ambos decidiram que seria a hora do jovem casal ter um filho, porém, tanto o Byun, quanto Maria, achavam ser cedo demais.

Sempre seria cedo demais... Sempre uma nova desculpa... Até quando?

Ouvira batidas na porta frontal da pensão em que hospedara, junto à Maria – que deveria estar em algum lugar da cidade baiana – e Sehun, seu primo mais novo; mas nem o unigênito dos Oh parecia estar ali para atender à porta. Suspirando, deixara os passos lhe conduzirem até a entrada da pensão, abrindo a porta num único impulso; o ar fugindo dos pulmões quando os olhos encontraram um par semelhante.

As palavras pareciam morrer antes mesmo de serem formuladas na mente, os olhos piscando manualmente, mãos suando, estômago se agitando ferozmente... Conhecia todas aquelas sensações, conhecia aqueles olhos a lhe encararem, aqueles lábios pouco cheios que um dia lhe selaram a pele, se colaram à sua boca, roubaram seus gemidos e devolvera-os da mesma forma... Perguntara-se, incessantes vezes, como reagiria, caso reencontrasse aquele cangaceiro, mas nada ocorria na forma como havia imaginado...

Engolira a seco, tentara balbuciar alguma palavra qualquer – uma pergunta, quem sabe? –, mas parecia ter desaprendido a falar na presença do rapaz mais alto. Antes que se perdesse de vez na própria batalha interna, Chanyeol adentrara a pensão sem ao menos pedir permissão - afinal, tinha pressa em exacerbo.

Sentindo as borboletas de outrora a dançarem estômago adentro, o cangaceiro se deixara seguir o burguês, que se encaminhava de volta ao próprio quarto.

Precisava ouvir, daqueles lábios que tanto ansiava por usurpar, se Baekhyun realmente o havia procurado e, dependendo do rumo que tal conversa levaria... Deixar-se-ia perder na correnteza de sentimentos que o levavam em direção a um mergulho sem volta.

\- Como... Como me encontrou? – Quebrando o silêncio, questionara Baekhyun.

\- Não foi difícil. – O silêncio sepulcral voltara a os abraçar, deixando a ambos, desconfortados. Cangaceiro se lembrava de como o rapaz menor tornara-se tagarela após a primeira noite de amor, porém, contrariando suas lembranças, ali estava um taciturno Baekhyun, fitando os próprios dedos das mãos, entrelaçados, sem conseguir erguer o olhar em sua direção. – Eu... Queria falar contigo, por isso que eu vim.

\- Pode falar. – Mais rápido do que pudera prever, as palavras já escapavam pelos lábios finos, chegando aos ouvidos atentos de Chanyeol. – Digo, o que tens de tão importante para me dizer, que precisasse se deslocar, à esta hora, até aqui?

\- Tu sabe que eu não sou homem de ficar rodando no mesmo ponto, até dizer o que quer... Eu te vi chegar na cidade, Kai me falou que tu casou. – Uma careta tomara as feições do burguês, cangaceiro sentira um sorriso se desenhar no canto do próprio lábio. – Aposto que tu nem chegou a se deitar com ela...

\- Veio aqui para falar sobre minhas intimidades? – Sentindo o rosto queimar em vergonha e certa fúria, passara a fitar o rosto alheio.

\- Vim saber de tu, falar sobre nós dois... Tu conseguiu me esquecer? – Temeroso, deixara as palavras fugirem.

"Nem por um segundo!"

\- Você esqueceu-se de mim? – Um riso, fora tudo o que escutou. Baixo, envergonhado... Do jeito como Chanyeol costumava rir ao se sentir desconfortável, Baekhyun sabia.

\- Nem se eu quisesse... – Passos foram dados em direção ao menor, e este parecia querer fugir, pois o fazia, de costas, vagarosamente. – Tu é um filho duma égua, por ter ido embora sem nem acenar pra mim. Mas, sabe?, acho que ia doer mais, porque eu ia querer te segurar... E tu ia pedir pra que eu te soltasse.

\- Talvez eu não pedisse, porque talvez... Talvez eu quisesse ficar. – Sentindo a parede fria tocar suas costas, Baekhyun desistira de fugir. Os orbes castanhos queimando, as mãos suando, pernas bambas e lábios ansiando, implorando, por se chocarem contra os alheios.

Chanyeol sabia, pois se encontrava da mesma forma.

\- Não fala coisa que tu não sabe. – Encostara-se ao corpo alheio, as mãos resvalando sobre os quadris, lábios roçando seus semelhantes. - Eu sempre vou te achar... E eu vou te raptar de novo, se precisar. Tu pode ir pro inferno, Baekhyun... E eu vou atrás; eu abraço o capeta, se precisar...

\- Não fale besteiras! – Quisera que soasse como reclamação, mas sua voz mais parecia um ronronar de um gato que recebe leite e carinho por entre as orelhas.

\- Tu é meu, não vou deixar tu ir embora uma segunda vez... – Não havia esperado por uma resposta, roubando a boca pequena e rosada, colando à sua.

O reencontro de bocas parecia novidade para os lábios desacostumados com tanto desvelo; nas mãos que resvalavam pelos corpos cobertos tinha a sensação de queimação, como se as palmas estivessem submersas em brasa.

Um gemido. Um sussurro. Uma palavra jogada ao vento. Dois corpos se tornando um, fazendo as borboletas inundarem ambos estômagos e dançarem livremente, como se o espaço as pertencesse... Uma lembrança. Uma promessa. Um "não vá embora" seguido de um "me faça querer ficar". Duas risadas ecoando no vazio. Duas almas a se fundirem enquanto corações descompassados entoavam a melodia frenética dos que amam.

Um "eu acho que amo você". Um sorriso de todos os dentes. Um beijo estalado no canto do lábio fino. Um "eu também acho que te amo". Uma promessa feita em meio a juras de amor, de que não mais se perderiam.

# ~

A aurora despontava sob o céu azulado no interior nordestino, um galo cantava, ao longe, acordando aqueles que levantavam ao raiar do sol para o reinício de mais um dia de labuta. O corpo pequeno revirara sobre a cama, as mãos procurando pelo corpo maior que outrora o envolvia por entre os braços; os olhos se abrindo quando as palmas não fizeram o serviço de encontrar o cangaceiro.

Completamente vestido, olhando pela janela, Chanyeol sentia o vento fraco lhe acariciar o rosto sorridente, o corpo ainda formigando pela noite e madrugada anteriores. Sentira-se ser envolvido pela cintura e um breve selo estalar no ombro esquerdo, e não fora preciso se virar para saber de onde viam as carícias.

\- Eu preciso ir... Só tava esperando tu acordar, pra me despedir. – Confessara o maior, ganhando um gemido desgostoso em troca.

\- Mal chegou e já tens que ir... E aquela promessa de que não nos distanciaríamos, onde ficará? – Cangaceiro se limitara a rir fraco e se virar de frente ao menor, lhe selando, rapidamente, a testa.

\- Eu não vou mudar pra cidade de uma hora pra outra, e nem tu vai vir pro Cangaço por minha causa... Eu tava conversando com Kai, e sabe? Ele acha que pode dar certo. E eu ia ser teu Park Lampião, e tu, a minha Maria Baekbonita. – Rira-se com gosto da careta feita pelo menor.

\- Não sou uma mulher. - Protestara, ganhando um rápido selar de bocas.

\- A qualquer momento isso pode acabar, um de nós dois acabe tendo que seguir caminho oposto do outro... Mas eu não quero pensar nisso enquanto te tenho aqui pertinho, nos meus braços. Quando a situação ficar ruim, se ficar... Então a gente senta e toma uma decisão definitiva, mas, por agora, eu quero saber se tu topa viver essa vida desregrada do lado de um cangaceiro sem rumo, perdido no nordeste?

\- Promete não desistir? – Incerteza pairava nos orbes acastanhados, e Chanyeol sentira aquela vontade esmagadora de abraçá-lo, protegê-lo.

\- Um homem só deve prometer o que tem certeza que pode cumprir, Baek. Eu prometo tentar, e tentar de novo... Até que tu enjoe de mim. – Um riso, um beijo estalado. Abraçaram-se, e se deixaram envolver pela áurea matinal o calor solar que adentrava pela janela aberta.

Era o início de um novo dia, de novos tempos.

# ~

O silêncio era cortado pelo som do cavalo a galopar, não tão longe. Da janela, Baekhyun observava o cangaceiro se distanciar cada vez mais do local onde se amaram pela ultima vez. Um sorriso fora pintado no rosto banhado pelo sol do alvorecer, a mão direita acenava em direção ao rapaz que se encontrava cada vez mais distante, mas que, ele sabia, em algum momento voltaria a encontrar.

Não marcaram data, muito menos um lugar; porém sabiam que voltariam a se encontrar e se amar, e se entregar como se fosse a primeira vez. Baekhyun sorriria em direção ao outro, Chanyeol faria uma brincadeira qualquer e receberia uma careta em troca, a qual lhe faria rir e um bico manhoso crescer nos lábios finos alheios, os quais logo roubaria para selar aos seus.

Assim como o sol que brilhava no alto do céu, era o amor nascido no sertão nordestino, entre cangaceiro burguês: mesmo que se escondesse sob nuvens escuras, carregadas em pranto celeste; logo voltaria a aparecer e brilhar, dourando a pele dos que se atreviam a lhe contemplar.

Com um suspiro, o Byun deixara-se cair sobre a cama e fechar os olhos, então lhe vinha à mente o sorriso faceiro do cangaceiro, fazendo as borboletas de outrora se remexerem incessantemente e um sorriso abobado nascer no rosto bonito.

Tão errado, mas tão certo...

Tão forte quanto um amor nascido no Cangaço, quanto o amor que tinha por Chanyeol e este, por si.

# F I M


End file.
